No todo es a la primera
by tout n'est pas comme il semble
Summary: Porque las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en poco tiempo, porque quizás Rosalie no era la pareja ideal para Emmet. Es mi primera historia, espero que les guste
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Hacia tiempo que la relación de Emmet y Rosalie había cambiado, ya no se miraban como antes, no había caricias, y en los besos no había nada más que pasión, ni ternura, ni amor, ni dulzura... solamente pasión. Entre ellos cada vez había más distancia, y Emmett cada día aguantaba menos a Rosalie, por que Rosalie parecía que lo despreciase, lo trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño, un inmaduro... siempre que él hacia alguna broma ella tenía que decir algo, para dejarlo mal o simplemente hacer el ambiente se tensase. Esto no paso desapercibido para los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle, estaban preocupados, Rosalie estaba prácticamente todo el día fuera, y Emmett, apenas hacia bromas, ni tenía esa particular sonrisa en su cara, por la cual se le formaban hoyuelos, ni tampoco era él cuando salían de caza, ya no intentaba cazar osos, se conformaba con lo primero que viese para volver a encerrarse en su habitación donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus hermanos habían tratado de animar a Emmett, para que volviera a ser el mismo, pero nada había funcionado. La relación de Rosalie con sus hermanos era prácticamente nula, ya que todos ellos sabían lo que hacia Rosalie cuando se iba de la mansión...


	2. CAPITULO 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. (Cuando la historia esté más adelantada, aparecerán unos cuantos personajes inventados por mi).**

CAPITULO 1:

Emmett POV

Aquí estaba otra vez mirando al techo, en nuestra habitación, no sé qué era lo que nos había pasado, en qué momento nuestra relación se convirtió en una monotonía, cuando dejaron de haber sonrisas cómplices, momentos memorables, miradas lascivas, no sé porque me miento a mi mismo si lo sé, solo que pensaba que se le pasaría, que eran uno de sus cambios de humor, pero con el tiempo solo empeoro todo, quizás si hubiese hecho algo entonces.

-Me voy a dar un paseo Emmett.- me dijo Rosalie mientras salía del lavabo de nuestra habitación, y se dirigía a la puerta, como siempre no espero contestación y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás ella.

Suspire cansado de esta situación, siempre se iba a dar paseo, se creía que era tonto al caso. Y entonces mis pensamientos se pararon un momento al escuchar a Alice.

-Estoy harta él lo tienes que saber, está jugando con él, el tiene que saberlo, se lo voy a contar- Cuando Alice acabo de decir esto escuche como comenzaba a subir las escaleras, pero no llego a la mitad cuando Jasper la paro.

-Cariño, todos queremos que vuelva ser el de antes, pero tiene que darse cuenta el. A parte baja el volumen te va a oír- esto último me costó escucharlo ya que comenzó a hablar en susurros.

-Lleva un rato escuchadnos- dijo el aguafiestas de Edward.

Me levante y baje hasta el piso de abajo a velocidad vampírica, donde estaban mis hermanos.

-Que es lo que me quieres contar Alice, has visto algo- Le pregunte.

Esta me miro indecisa y miro a Jasper y Edward, que negaron con la cabeza, esto me empieza a fastidiar, pasaba algo y no me lo querían contar.

-Te tienes que dar cuenta tú Emmett- Me dijo Edward, yo lo mire inquisitivamente.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la escalera, pero antes de llegar Alice me dijo.

-Emmett estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites, siempre ¿vale?

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, aquí pasaba algo, pero lo deje pasar, ya me enteraría, y decidí ir a caminar por el bosque.

Mientras iba caminando iba pensando, que había pasado toda mi vida de vampiro con Rosalie, que cuando ella llegara a casa le diría de hablar e intentar arreglar las cosas, eso es, llevaban muchos años juntos como para que todo se acabe de un día para otro. Pero entonces supo que no iba a hacer nada de lo que acababa de pensar, delante suyo sobre un mantel, se encontraba su Ross, con otro vampiro devorándose mutuamente, besándose como si el mundo se acabase mañana, prácticamente desnudos, y entonces Emmett lo entendió todo, el comportamiento de Rosalie, el de sus hermanos, el comentario de Alice, y entonces se giro y se alejo corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia casa, con un nudo en la garganta, había sido tan tonto y tan ciego.

Al llegar a casa toda la familia Cullen, incluyendo a Bella, estaban en el salón, todos se giraron a mirarme en cuando entre, Esme fue la primera en levantarse y venir a abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo gustoso, de verdad lo necesitaba, después vino Alice, y así sucesivamente, cada uno me daba su a pollo a su manera, se lo agradecí y subí a mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama, suspire, en ocasiones como esta me gustaría poder dormir, para despejar la mente, para poder desconectar.

Al cabo de un rato oí llegar a Rosalie, suspire, y de golpe me sentí nervioso, extremadamente nervioso que le decía ahora, como actuaba, y de golpe sentí una tranquilidad, y supe que había sido Jasper, le agradeció en un susurro que sabía que había oído, y empecé a pensar con claridad, tenía que hablar con ella tenía que dejarlo todo claro, yo tampoco quería que estuviese a mi lado si no sentía nada, porque al final acabarían odiándose, y entonces Emmett, por primera vez pensó que tal vez no estaba tan profundamente enamorado de Rosalie como él pensaba. En ese momento entro Rosalie por la puerta. Iba dirección al baño per antes de que llegase empecé a hablar.

**Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría que comentaseis que pensáis sobre la historia.**

**Muchas gracias,**

**Sanddra :)**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. (Cuando la historia esté más adelantada, aparecerán unos cuantos personajes inventados por mi).**

CAPITULO 2

Emmett POV

-Rosalie, puedes sentarte un momento, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no Emmett en otro momento.-Dijo con total indiferencia.

-No Rosalie, siéntate.-Dije serio y un poco más duro, haciendo que Rosalie se girara y me mirara, levantando una ceja, pero vino hasta la esquina de la habitación donde habían dos butacas y se sentó delante mío.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto.

-Rosalie, creo que tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto no va nada bien, cada vez estamos más separados, parecemos dos desconocidos Rosalie!-Exclame frustrado, esto no era fácil, menos mal que Jasper me enviaba ondas de tranquilidad- y hoy he estado dando una vuelta por el bosque, y te he visto, sabes?

A esto último Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos y me miro sorprendida.

-Lo siento Emmett, siento si te he hecho daño, de verdad lo lamento, sabes que te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, pero con Bryan es diferente, me siento plenamente feliz, que no quiere decir que contigo no lo era Emmett, solo... que las cosas han cambiado...son diferentes. -Dijo Rosalie bajando la mirada.

Suspiré- lo sé- Le dije- Y se produjo un silencio incomodo, muy incomodo y decidí romperlo, aunque quizás, después me arrepienta por la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Y... ¿donde os conocieses?, ¿desde cuándo estas juntos?

Rosalie me miro, y dijo-supongo que debes saberlo, lo conocí hace un mes más o menos, había salido a corre para distraerme, ya sabes,-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- y me lo encontré cerca Canadá, en cuanto lo olfatee me puse en posición defensiva, y delante mío apareció el, con las manos arriba diciendo que iba en son de paz, y con la tontería empezamos a hablar.-Me miro como comprobando que estaba bien, para continuar o no, simplemente suspiro y continuo- Empecemos a quedar, hablábamos durante horas, los días se me pasaban volando y bueno... un día se me lanzo, me besó, y yo no me aparte, quería que pasase, lo siento Emmett.

Dicho esto Rosalie se levanto y se fue al baño, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro, solo sé que cuando salió, yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Vi como sacaba una maleta y empezaba a empaquetar, en ese momento reaccione. Me levante de golpe y dije.

-No cal que te vayas Rosalie, me voy yo, no te preocupes.

Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que Bryan me ha invitado a que me vaya a recorrer el mundo con él, he aceptado- Me dijo mientras seguía haciendo su maleta.

Y entonces simplemente, me deje cae al sillón, y mire por la ventana, ya tenía planeado irse, cuando planeaba decirmelo, volví a suspirar. Y me gire para ver a Rosalie mirándome, ya con la maleta hecha. Rosalie se me acerco, y me beso en los labios y me dijo.

-Siento que esto no haya salido bien Emmett, de verdad eres un hombre maravilloso, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz.

Se giro y se fue hacia abajo se despidió de todos, se monto en su Ferrari y se fue.

_**Espero que os guste, a partir de ahora intentare hacer los capítulos más largos, **_

_**Sanddra :)**_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 3:

_Emmett POV_

Han pasado 30 años des de ese día, des de el día en que se fue Rosalie, aun lo recuerdo, al principio dolía más, con el paso del tiempo ha dejado de doler tanto, pero siempre está el recuerdo, y estará por toda la eternidad. Aunque después de meditarlo durante bastante tiempo, creo que nunca la amé, si la quise mucho, pero no llegue a amarla, a veces pienso que quizás, en parte, era un gran agradecimiento, ya que me salvo la vida, después de que aquel oso me atacase y casi me matase, lo cual habría hecho sino hubiese llegado Rosalie.

Des de que Rosalie se marcho entiendo un poco más a Edward en los tiempos que no tenía a Bella, cuando estaba solo, porque en la familia Cullen, es todo amor por todas partes. En otros tiempos quizás podría haberme ido con Edward, a pasear, a correr, a cazar, a competir, a hacer apuestas entre otras cosas, pero como se caso con Bella y la convirtió en vampiro, es otra pareja feliz, pero me alegro mucho de que al fin sean felices se lo mereces, después de la pelea con los neófitos, los Vulturis… aunque la parte positiva es que yo al menos no leo la mente como Edward, si no sería peor.

_Alice POV_

Habían pasado 30 años des de que Rosalie se fue, y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de ella, al principio intentaba verla, con mi don, porque como ella nunca llamaba, ni envía e-mails, ni cartas, ni nada… pero entonces me di cuenta de que Rosalie no parecía interesada en absoluto por saber de nosotros, si estábamos bien, como nos iba todo, donde vivíamos ahora… en las visiones que tenia de Rosalie se le veía feliz, sonreía, reía, también tuve alguna visión donde salía el tan Bryan, con el paso del tiempo poco a poco deje de mirar en su futuro, hasta que deje de mirar, en ocasiones me llegaba alguna visión repentina, pero solo era eso.

Ahora mismo estaba colocando la ropa que usaría hoy Emmett encima de la cama cuando llegara de su paseo nocturno, suspiró, extrañaba al Emmett verdadero, el que se pasaba el día divirtiendo a los demos con bromas y chistes malos… era cierto que hacia bromas, que se reía en ocasiones, pero muchas veces no llegaba a sus ojos la alegría, la felicidad… Muchas veces lo hacía para que no nos preocupáramos, todos lo sabíamos, y no hacía falta tener un don para darse cuenta. Pero ahora no es momento de entristecerse, esta vez sería diferente, o al menos diferente para Emmett, comenzábamos el instituto otra vez, estaba vez era en Alaska, cerca de los Delani, pero en este momento ellos estaban en una especie de vacaciones, por lo cual no creo que los veamos en algún tiempo, no es que nos cayesen mal al contario les debíamos mucho, solo que cuando estaba Tanya la situación era un tanto incomoda, debido a que Edward nunca le ha prestado atención a ella como le habría gustado y claro, Bella tampoco se siente muy a gusto, y por supuesto menos Edward que tiene que leer los pensamientos de Tanya todo el tiempo, y ella no es lo que se dice… una persona tímida o simplemente sus pensamientos no son muy decentes que digamos. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que pasaría en este nuevo instituto, pero sabía seguro que algo pasaría, y a demás en la vida de Emmett era de lo único de lo que estaba segura, mis visiones era borrosas y eso me estaba frustrando, menos mal que tengo a mi Jass a mi lado , sino no sé qué haría. La visiones no me aclaraban del todo si era buenas o malas, esperemos que sean buenas…

_Emmett POV_

Acababa de venir de mi paseo nocturno, y la duende que tenía como hermana ya estaba en la puerta esperándome con una sonrisa, más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Hola hermanito, corre vete a cambiar a tu habitación, hoy comenzamos el instituto, corre, corre… -me dijo Alice, mientras me empujaba escaleras a riba.

-no sé porque tanto entusiasmo Alice, es siempre lo mismo- Dije suspirando, pero aun así le hice caso, y fui a mi habitación a ponerme la ropa que me había dicho.

Aquí estábamos otra vez, estábamos llegando a la puerta del nuevo instituto, era bastante grande, era un edificio rectangular, para llegar a la puerta principal había que subir una cuantas escaleras, y a los lados de esta como barandillas, había muros de piedra, encima de la puerta principal estaba escrito el nombre del instituto y el año en que se fundó.

Aparque el Jeep en el estacionamiento y prácticamente todos los ojos fueron puestos en nosotros, suspire, siempre era lo mismo, nos bajemos del coche y fuimos caminando hacia la puerta del instituto, todo el mundo nos miraba y cuchicheaba, si supiesen que podíamos oírlos más de uno se mordería la lengua, una vez más agradecí no leer la mente de las personas.

-Muy gracioso Emmett- Dijo Edward.

Yo solo me eche a reír. En cuanto crecemos la puerta de entrada, había un pasillo principal que seguía en recto a la puerta principal, en las paredes habían taquillas y habían clase a ambos lados del pasillo, y un montón de estudiantes que se giraron mirarnos con curiosidad, en ocasiones la cosa era un tanto penosa, las chicas nos miraban y nos lanzaban miraditas, se retocaban el maquillaje o el peinado sino eran ambas cosas, y los chicos nos miraban con rabia, envidia… incluso odio, son esos momentos que te dices que le voy a hacer mi madre me hizo así de guapo.

-No puedes tener el ego más alto verdad- Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa de esas que le gustaban a Bella, con este pensamiento, sonrió más.

-Es mi mente Eddy, puedo alabarme todo lo que yo quiera, quien lo va hacer sino eh? –Le dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Venga, venga-Dijo Alice empujándonos a todos- Que llegaremos tarde el primer día vamos.

Nos fuimos por un pasillo que había a la derecha que era más pequeño con pequeños cartelitos, que ponían secretaria, oficinas, dirección, sala de profesores… Entremos en la sala que ponía secretaria, era pequeña, pero era agradable, había una señora, sentada en una silla detrás de la mesa, era una de estas señoras que se les nota que tiene bastante edad pero se cuidan mucho, pues la secretaria era una de esas, lo cual me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que era un pueblecito, que dudaba que saliese en los mapas.

Nos dio a cada uno nuestros horarios correspondientes, y salimos de secretaria para ir a la clase que nos tocaba.

-Que tenéis a primera hora?-Les pregunte a mis hermanos.

-Historia-Dijo Bella.

-Español-Dijo Edward.

-A Jass y a mí nos toca Biología-Dijo Alice.

Al oír Biología Edward y bella se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Genial, me toca tutoría-Dije- Bueno me voy a mi clase, hasta luego.

-Adiós- Dijeron todos a coro.

Entre en la clase y me dirigí al profesor.

-Hola, soy Emmett Cullen-Le dije al profesor, era de estatura media más bien gordito, con gafas y prácticamente sin pelo, y lo que le quedaba era blanco, su vestimenta era bastante antigua si lo viese Alice…

-Buenos días joven, usted debe ser el nuevo alumnos-Me dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-A si es- Le respondí.

Escribió algo en un papel, y me dijo que tomara asiento donde quisiese. Decidí sentarme en la penúltima fila, al lado de la ventana, así si me aburría, que pasaba con frecuencia, podría mirar al exterior.

La hora paso normal, estuvo explicando un poco el funcionamiento de todo el instituto, de los horario, donde teníamos que ir si había algún problema, nos dijo que habían profesores que hacían tutorías para las asignaturas que necesitásemos…

La siguiente hora que me tocaba era tecnología, la compartía con Alice, y nos sentemos juntos en la primera fila junto a la pared, era un profesor bastante joven, no dudaba que se hubiese sacado la carrera hace poco, nos estuvo explicando que teníamos tres horas a la semana, que dos de ella haríamos teoría y la que sobraba haríamos taller.

La tercera hora me tocaba con Edward y era gimnasia, eso era bueno, me gustaba el deporte y como estaba con Edward, quizás podríamos competir, claro está que aparentando ser humanos.

Después de gimnasia junto con Edward nos dirigimos al comedor, para reunirnos con los demos y "almorzar".

La hora del "almuerzo" fue divertida se nos acerco primero de todo un chica diciendo que era animadora, que si necesitábamos algo no dudásemos en pedirle cualquier cosa, al decir esto último me acaricio el brazo y me sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba mi brazo, yo intentando ser amable le deje que si necesitaba algo no dudaría en pedirle ayuda, y poco a poco le quiete la mano de mi brazo, a todo esto mis hermanos queridos no sabían dónde meterse o como contener la risa. Después se acerco un chico que nos dio un buen susto intentando ligar con Bella, dijo que la recordaba de algo, que la había visto en otro sitio, y nosotros nos tensemos pensando que quizás nos había visto en algún pueblo donde nosotros también habíamos estado, y entonces va y dice, a lo tengo, te he visto en el cielo sin duda, te he visto en mis sueños, ya que eres un ángel, la cara que se nos quedo, fue para recordarla por un largo tiempo, eso si me reí durante un buen rato, bueno todos menos Bella que si fuese humana estaría sonrojada como un tomate, y Edward que tuvo un arranque de celos y estaba controlándose para no arrancarle la cabeza al humano llamado Jordi. La última persona que vino a hablar a nuestra mesa fue una tal Silvia, hay que decir que era un chica muy tímida pero realmente amable, ella de verdad nos quería ayudar, dijo que estaba el comité, que ayudaba en el baile de fin de curso, en las evaluaciones, y a ayudar a la gente en lo que necesitase, nos dijo que si necesitábamos algo no dudásemos en preguntarle, después de agradecerse se fue, y antes de que llegase a su mesa sonó el timbre por lo cual cada uno se fue a la clase que le tocaba a continuación.

Ahora está esperando al lado de la mesa del profesor esperando a que llegara el profesor de historia, se abrió la puerta y entonces la vi…

Continuara…

_**Espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores.**_

_**Sanddra :)**_


	5. CAPITULO 4

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

Emmett POV

_Ahora está esperando al lado de la mesa del profesor esperando a que llegara el profesor de historia, se abrió la puerta y entonces la vi…_

CAPITULO 4:

_..._y entonces la vi, no podía ser, después de tanto años… , era imposible, la única explicación es que ella sea como nosotros, una vampira, pero no puede ser posible su corazón late, tiene los ojos grises… no podía ser… , pero entonces que hacia viva, como podía estar viva, era imposible, una locura, me convertí en vampiro en 1935, cuando tenía 20 años, y ella apenas tenía 18, como es posible que siguiese estando viva, han pasado más de 80 años. Mis pensamientos iban solos, pensaban miles de posibilidades y al instante las eliminaba, venían e iban recuerdos, promesas… pero todos se detuvieron en el momento en el que levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en mi, pensé que me moriría hay mismo, si no supiese que era vampiro y que eso era imposible. Sus hermosos ojos grises se abrieron de la sorpresa, y su boca se entreabrió, y en un susurro que un humano no hubiese oído, dijo, Emmett, oh dios mío. Y entonces reaccioné y comencé a andar hacia ella, pero antes de que llegase a ella, entró el profesor y se paro enfrente de mí interponiéndose en el camino.

-Usted debe ser mi alumno nuevo, ¿Emmett Cullen, Cierto? – Dijo el profesor.

-Sí, soy yo –Le contente sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, seguía con la mirada a Diana, que se dirigía a las mesas del fondo de la clase, supuse que a sentarse.

-Muy bien, joven, siéntese… -Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver donde me sentaba, hasta que vio a Diana, - Siéntese con Diana, es una alumna excelente en mi materia, si necesita cualquier cosa pregúntesela.

Me dirigí hasta la última fila, la mesa del rincón, deje la mochila en el suelo, saque lo necesario y me senté a su lado, iba a hablar cuando empezó el profesor a explicar cómo puntuaría su asignatura, y preferí guardar silencio, esperaría unos 5 minutos y empezaría a intentar entablar conversación con ella, y me dedique a observarla, seguía igual de hermosa, solo había cambiado su vestimenta, y el peinado, me acuerdo que antes lo llevaba recogido en un dos trenzas que después las enrollaba para forma un moño. Ahora simplemente lo llevaba suelto, un palmo por encima de la cintura era más o menos por donde le llegaba el pelo, le caía en cascada haciendo pequeños tirabuzones, y repentinamente me dieron ganas de pasar la mano por él, perecía tan suave y brillante… No había cambiado en absoluto el tono de pelo, un castaño oscuro. Sus ojos era gris, depende el color del jersey que se pusiese parecían más verde o más azules, y cambiaban un poco de color depende de su estado de ánimo, si estaba alegre, feliz, emocionada… brillaban, y el gris era más claro, en cambio cuando se enfadaba el gris de sus ojos, se opacaba, se oscurecía. Su piel era pálida, me acuerdo cuando bromeábamos de lo blanca que era y ella decía, que era porque era de la alta realeza. Iba vestida con uno vaqueros ceñidos, y una camiseta de manga larga de color blanca, de cuello redondo, bastante escotada, pero sin enseñar demasiado, de la mitad del cuello redondo habían cinco botones que bajaban en recto, la llevaba remangada de mangas hasta el codo, y una manoletinas. Y entonces me quede petrificado en mi sitio, y a la vez me inundo una inmensa alegría, llevaba la pulsera que le regale cuando tendríamos unos 11 o 12 años, me acuerdo que estaba perdidamente enamorado ella, se la regale porque era una pulsera que había pasado de generación en generación en la McCarty, era de oro, muy fina, elegante, me acuerdo que cuando se la di se puso a llorar. Y sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, me vi cogiendo su mano entre las mías, y tocando lentamente la pulsera. Levante la mirada, para ver que me estaba mirando, le sonreí.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado – Le dije, lo sé soné tremendamente tonto, después de tanto tiempo y voy y le digo eso.

-Sí –Dijo tímidamente, pero me sonrió.

Como si fuera posible yo sonreí aun más, y la observe más de cerca era tremendamente preciosa, y entonces un garraspeo me saco de mi burbuja.

-Señor Cullen, puede hacer el favor de prestarme atención y no distraer a la señorita Enid –Dijo el profesor en semblante serio.

-Lo siento profesor- Le dije incorporándome correctamente en mi silla, no me había percatado que me había girado hasta estar inclinado hasta la mesa de Diana y prácticamente de espaldas al profesor.

El profesor continuó con la clase, pero yo no preste ninguna atención, me pase toda la hora observando a Diana, y haciéndome mil preguntas distintas sobre cómo podía ser que estuviese a mi lado, y creo que ella no estaba mejor, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de morderse el labio, y jugar con las manos. El profesor nos dejo recoger unos minutos antes y después de haber recogido todo el material, me incline hacia ella y le susurré:

- ¿Que clase te toca ahora?- Le pregunte con bastante curiosidad.

Ella me miró y abrió una carpeta y saco el horario.

-Me toca Educación Física –Me dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada.

Sonreí- No te importa perder una hora ¿no? –Le dije

Llevábamos caminando a paso humana por el bosque unos 10 minutos más o menos, en total silencio, no habíamos hablado nada des de que nos habíamos ido del instituto saltándonos yo la hora de arte y ella la de Educación Física, y es que estaba tremendamente nervioso, no sabía bien como comenzar, ni por donde, creo que en toda mi vida había esto tan nervioso. Y para mí sorpresa empezó a hablar ella.

-Pensaba que estabas muerto, bueno todo el mundo lo pensó, dijeron que algún animal te había matado, y si no matado, te había herido gravemente, encontraron sangre y restos de la ropa que llevabas puesta ese día en la zona del bosque que dijiste en que te ibas a cazar, los hombres estuvieron buscando tu cadáver casi por un mes, al final abandonaron la búsqueda… - Dijo Diana, en voz baja casi era como un susurro, sobre todo al final.

No sabía que decirle, si le decía que era un vampiro, saldría corriendo, y pondría en peligro a toda la familia, empezaba a arrepentirme de haberle propuesto el saltarnos la ultima hora, suspire.

-¿Cómo lo pasaron mis padre? – Le pregunté, intentando desviar un poco el tema, aunque antes o después habría que hablarlo.

-¿Como crees que lo pasaron?, ¿te digo la verdad o mejor te miento?- Me dijo de manera dura. Mire hacia el suelo y suspire, dolía que me hablase así, pero no podía haber hecho otra cosa, no podía.

-Lo siento Emmy, no quería decirlo así… es solo que, todos sufrimos un montón, y resulta que estás vivo, por alguna razón desconocida.- Me dijo Diana parándose, y mirándome. Al menos me había llamado Emmy, eso era un poco positivo, ya que es un mote cariñoso que me puso ella de pequeña.

Suspiré –Lo sé Diana, es solo que…- No acabe la frase porque mi teléfono móvil me interrumpió- Perdona- Le dije, mire el móvil y era Alice, que quería.

-¿Sí Alice?- Le dije con un punto de nerviosismo, todo esto ella ya lo habría visto, sin duda.

-Hola Emmett, lo he visto todo, pero no te preocupes he hablado con toda la familia les parece bien que se lo cuentes y si pasa cualquier cosa nos mudaremos, pero no te preocupes porque no creo que nos mudemos a ningún lado, yo sigo teniendo visiones de nosotros viviendo aquí, así que ya sabes, suerte hermanito, adiós- Colgó Alice sin dejarme de decirme nada.

Me gire para quedar cara a Diana otra vez.

-Había preguntado a mis amigos si alguno quería irse de caza conmigo, pero al ser una idea de última hora, todo el mundo tenía planes, así que decidí irme yo solo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?, mientras estaba entre los arbustos camuflado y listo para disparar si veía algún animal para caza, por casualidad me choque con un oso, en la zona en que estaba era poco probable que hubiese osos, así que o yo había caminado más de lo que pensaba, o el oso tenía mucha hambre y había bajado hacia la población en busca de comida, decidí cazarlo, fue la idea más tonta que podía haber tenido, pero eso lo digo ahora, en aquel momento estaba rebosante de alegría, dispare, pero el oso seguía en pie y se había girado hacia mí, volví a dispara, en esta ocasión el oso gruño de dolor, pero seguí caminando hacia mí, y no pude oportunidad de volver a dispar, el oso me dio un zarpazo tirándome al suelo, y después recuerdo un par de golpes y perder el conocimiento, me desperté en brazos de una mujer rubia, con una gran fuerza ya que me estaba cargando, con los ojos dorados, muy pálida de piel, también extremadamente fría, totalmente despampanante…

-Vampiro-Dijo entonces Diana, interrumpiéndome.

-Como…-Le dije boca abierto, como sabia eso ella.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que tu también te preguntas como puede ser posible que yo esté aquí, han pasado muchos años-Me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

-Si eso es lo que me he estado preguntado la des de que te he visto entrar por la puerta en la hora de historia- Le dije esperando que me explicara el porqué ella seguía siendo humana.

-Veras Emmett, tú te acuerdas de la historias que corrían por el pueblo respeto a la familia Enid, mi familia, ¿te acuerdas? –Me dijo mirándome intensamente.-Emmett te tienes que acordar, tengo un código de honor no puedo romperlo, ¿me entiendes?, por favor Emmett, recuerda- Me dijo mientras me cogía fuerte de la manos, y me miraba a los ojos con suplica.-Emmett, ¿Por qué siempre me protegías de los niños que se metían conmigo?, ¿Por qué se metían esos niños conmigo?

-Haber, haber…-Le dije para que dejara de hablar tan rápido- En el pueblo corrían historias de que las mujeres de la familia Enid eran… ¡No puedes ser!

-Emmett tienes que decirlo, en voz alta, eran… - Me dijo

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, OS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA JAJAJA…**

**NO TARDARE MUCHO EN PUBLICAR EN SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, HASTA ENTONCES.**

**Sanddra! :)**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

-Veras Emmett, tú te acuerdas de la historias que corrían por el pueblo respeto a la familia Enid, mi familia, ¿te acuerdas? –Me dijo mirándome intensamente.-Emmett te tienes que acordar, tengo un código de honor no puedo romperlo, ¿me entiendes?, por favor Emmett, recuerda- Me dijo mientras me cogía fuerte de la manos, y me miraba a los ojos con suplica.-Emmett, ¿Por qué siempre me protegías de los niños que se metían conmigo?, ¿Por qué se metían esos niños conmigo?

-Haber, haber…-Le dije para que dejara de hablar tan rápido- En el pueblo corrían historias de que las mujeres de la familia Enid eran… ¡No puedes ser!

-Emmett tienes que decirlo, en voz alta, eran… - Me dijo

CAPITULO 5:

-Brujas – Le dije abriendo los ojos como platos –No me lo puedo creer- Le dije mientras la miraba totalmente sorprendido.

-Pues ya ves –Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor de manera incomoda.

-¿Y como es que te convertiste en bruja? –Le pregunte.

-Emmett, esto no es una cosa en la que te conviertes es una cosa con la que se nace o no se nace, ¿sabes?, esto no se puede elegir. –Me dijo con tristeza.

-Yo me convertí, y en cierta manera tampoco lo pedí, aunque estoy agradecido de que Carlisle me convirtiera. –Le dije de una manera un tanto confusa, pero que esperaba que entendiese.

-Lo sé Emmett, pero de alguna manera lo eliges, yo des de que nací, he estado predestinada a ser esto, a ninguna de las mujeres de mi familia se le ha preguntado alguna vez si quería serlo o no, lo eres y punto, porque no se puede hacer nada, porque con el paso del tiempo, por una cosa o por otra, siempre recuerdas que eres bruja y que vayas donde vayas eso te perseguirá, que por más que intentes parecer una persona normal, no podrás nunca, porque sencillamente eres diferente, porque nunca te podrás quedar en un sitio demasiado tiempo sin que la gente empiece a rumorear, porque mucha de la gente paranormal, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya sean vampiros, hombrelobos… Cuando vienen a mi no vienen a conocerme, a intentar que seamos amigos, vienen por que quieren algo de mí, porque necesitan algo y yo se lo puedo dar, entre muchas otras cosas Emmy, hace mucho tiempo que no sé ni lo que significa cariño, amor, ternura, Emmett… Hay un círculo de brujas, donde hay unas leyes, son las que se hacen cumplir en el mundo de las brujas, para que no quedemos al descubierto, quieras o no quieras tienes que estar dentro de ese círculo, sino puedes darte por muerta, los miembros del círculo se consideran una gran familia, y solo son una puñetera gran farsa. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto seguro te estoy aburriendo –Me dijo mientras se giraba para intentar ocultar que sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

Me acerque a ella, aunque hubiese pasado mucho tiempo seguía siendo mi pequeña Diana, mi pequeña princesita, la cogí delicadamente del brazo la gire, y la abrace contra mí, era tan pequeñita, suspire, la había echado de menos, me acuerdo que después de la transformación era una de las cosas que más me había costado dejar atrás, cuando Carlisle me dijo que debíamos mudarnos para no levantar sospechas, que era por precaución, me negué totalmente, la mitad de los niños o mejor dicho jóvenes del pueblo se metían con ella, y yo siempre la defendía, solo pensaba en lo que haría ella sin mí, no tenía a nadie más, bueno tenía a su abuela, pero estaba muy enferma, no se podía levantar de cama, me acuerdo que yo siempre le ayudaba a comprar provisiones, y la acompañaba a todos los sitios.

-No te preocupes –Le susurré, mientras la abrazaba, y ella sollozaba – no te volveré a dejar sola, nunca más, no sabes lo que me costó dejarte, nunca más, siempre estaré aquí, lo prometo.

-No sé porque me pongo así Emmett, de verdad, estoy bien, solo que últimamente estoy sensible, es solo eso, bueno vamos a cambiar de tema ¿quieres? –Era una pregunta que no esperaba contestación ya que siguió hablando, sabía porque lo hacía, siempre que lloraba después intentaba cambiar de tema, era porque si pensaba en ello se ponía a llorar más, por lo cual me quede callado mientras ella continuaba – ¿Quién es ese Carlisle?, ¿Tu creador?, pensaba que había sido la rubia de la que me has hablado antes.

-No, la rubia se llamaba Rosalie, ella fue quien me encontró y me llevo con Carlisle para que me convirtiera, ella era bastante reciente en el mundo de los vampiros, no creía que pudiese parar. Veras, nosotros, los Cullen no nos alimentamos de humanos, nos consideramos vegetarianos, nos alimentamos de animales, por eso tenemos los ojos dorados, si nos alimentásemos de sangre humana, los tendríamos rojos.-Le conté.

-Vaya, que fuerte ¿no?, vampiros que no se alimentan de sangre humana, bueno… pero eso está bien ¿no? –Me dijo con curiosidad.

-Bueno nosotros creemos que es mejor que quitar vidas humana, aunque la sangre de animal no llena tanto como la de humano, bueno creo que vamos a hablar de otra cosa- le sonreí- Se te revolverán las tripas como sigamos hablando de sangre.

-Cierto, cuando te refieres a los Cullen, dices nosotros, ¿entonces sois Carlisle, Rosalie y tú? – Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, hay más integrante Esme Y Carlisle son pareja, son como los "padres", tanto en apariencia hacia los humanos como en la vida cotidiana, Esme es muy dulce y cariñosa, y tiene un talento hacia la gente, le encantan los niños, a nosotros nos considera sus hijos, es una gran madre, Carlisle es un gran padre también, es médico en el hospital del pueblo… -Me interrumpió de manera brusca.

-¿Un vampiro medico? –Me dijo impresionada.

-Sí, tiene un gran autocontrol con la sangre, es increíble, y es muy bueno, tiene mucha sabiduría, y investiga el cómo podemos ser vampiros… Es muy permisivo y amable, bueno ya lo conocerás, luego estamos los "hijos", están Alice y Jasper, son pareja, Alice, es muy alegre, y le encantan las compras, Jasper es más retraído, le cuesta un poco lo de la sangre y siempre está un poco tenso, no quiere tener ningún desliz, le encanta la historia, y yo sigo pensando que hace trampas al ajedrez, siempre gana, es increíble. – Nos reímos juntos y continúe – Luego están Bella y Edward, Bella es la ultima integrante de la familia, ella y Edward se enamoraron cuando ella era todavía humana, aunque yo no te voy a contar la historia de ninguno de ellos, si quieren ya te la contaran ellos, es algo intimo, ¿lo entiendes?- Le dije para que no se lo tomara a mal.

-Claro, claro, lo entiendo, no te preocupes Emmy -Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella es bastante tímida, pero es muy simpática, y le gusta mucho leer, y luego esta Edward su pareja, fue el primero al que convierto Carlisle en vampiro, después fue Esme, después Rosalie y después yo, y el resto de la familia ya te lo contaran ellos mismos como se convirtieron. A Edward le encanta tocar el piano y la música, tiene un montón de CDs. Y ya está, ha parte de yo, claro –Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Emmett, ¿no te has dejado a nadie?, quiero decir antes has mencionado a una tal Rosalie,-Me dijo con curiosidad- pero si no quieres contarme no pasa nada ¿eh?, no te preocupes –Me dijo rápidamente con un tono de culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes, Rosalie hace unos 30 años que se fue de la familia, fue convertida por Carlisle, después de Esme, en un principio era un intento para que Edward no se sintiera tan solo, ya que por aquel tiempo, Carlisle y Esme ya eran pareja, solo que Edward y Rosalie nunca han acabado de congeniar del todo, solo eso. Un día Rosalie salió de caza sola, y bueno, por casualidades del destino me encontró medio muerto, así que me llevo corriendo a donde Carlisle para que me convirtiera. Con el paso del tiempo nos empezamos a gustar, y bueno acabamos siendo pareja.- Le conté mientras la miraba de reojo, ella tan solo miraba el camino por el que caminaban sus pies.

-Entiendo –Me dijo mirándome –Y que pasó después, quiero decir, ¿por qué se fue, o que pasó? –Me dijo con curiosidad para que continuase.

-Bueno, se enamoro de otro Vampiro, así que rompimos, y ella decidió irse con el de viaje. –Le dije mientras me encogía de hombros, y miraba a las copas de los arboles, era curiosa la cosa, nunca me había replanteado contarle a la chica que siendo humano me robo el corazón sobre el porqué había roto con mi pareja vampírica, suspire.

-Lo siento –Me dijo con pesar, lo que me sorprendió, y entendí que había mal interpretado mi suspiro.

-Oh, no te preocupes es agua pasada, ya sabes quizás no la quise tanto como yo creía, en parte la relación se fue degradando poco a poco.

-Comprendo –Me dijo.

-¿Y tú qué?, ¿ningún galán? –Le dije de manera picara mientras le daba con el codo.

-No –Me sonrió mientras reía un poco.

-¿Qué?, ¿segura?, ¿no me estarás engañando, Verdad? –Le dije mientras intentaba hacer la carita de cordero degollado que solía hacer Alice.

En esta ocasión se rio con ganas, me parece que mi cara no había salido muy bien.

-No Emmett, nada –Me dijo con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, pues nada, confiare en tu palabra, ¿y con quien vives?, ¿con otras magas? –Le pregunte con real curiosidad.

-No, me he mudado sola, intentado comenzar de cero, otra vez, -Me dijo con pesar, mientras comenzaba otra vez a caminar- por cierto prefiero brujas, magas queda un poco raro ¿no cres? , mi tapadera es que ya tengo 18 años, y que soy huérfana, soy repetidora de segundo de batxillerato, sino seria un poco extraño que viviese yo sola en una casa. La casa es pequeñita pero es acogedora, y lo que me puedo permitir – Me sonrió –está en la última filera de casas del pueblo, en una esquinita, al oeste, es discreta, me permite entrar y salir del bosque sin vecinos mirones, ¿sabes? –Me dijo.

-Claro, nosotros tenemos la casa a las afueras del pueblo por eso, sería extraño que la luz estuviese encendida toda la noche. –Le sonreí.

-¿Y porque tiene que estar encendida toda la noche? –Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Oh, no te lo he contado, -Le sonreí –Los vampiros no dormimos.

-¿Nunca? –Me dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Nunca –Le conteste divertido.

-Vaya, cuánto tiempo libre ¿no? –Me pregunto.

-Pues ya ves aunque tengo que decir que cuando tienes una eternidad por delante, tiempo no te falta. En ocasiones es fastidioso ¿sabes?, en ocasiones me encantaría poder dormir, cuando pasa algo malo o algo, es peor, cuando eres humanos puedes dormirte y descansar, pero siendo vampiro tienes toda la eternidad para recordar. –Suspire, me estaba poniendo sentimental. Le di una sonrisa enorme. – ¿Y tú puedes volar con una escoba?.

-Mito –Me dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Oh, pues vaya, y lo de la verruga al parecer también ¿no? –Le dije mientras le miraba de cerca a la cara, tanto, que como estábamos andando medio de lado, se ha tropezado con un raíz sobresalida de un árbol, a velocidad vampírica la cogí antes de que llegara al suelo, nuestras caras se quedaron a milímetros una de otra.

-No –Me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-No ¿Qué? –Le dije totalmente despistado, me había perdido mirando sus labios.

-No tenemos verrugas –Me dijo mientras se reía.

-Oh, -Fue lo único que le pude responder mientras me reía, mira que soy tonto, me había quedado embobado, era como volver a ser humano, ¡mierda!, era como mi hermana, genial otra vez con el dilema que tenía cuando era humano, suspire, de eso nada, era como mi hermana, esto no se volvería a repetir, céntrate Emmett, la acabas de recuperar, no queras perderla por una tontería ¿verdad?, claro que no, de eso nada.

-Bueno pues cuéntame cosas de brujas – Le dije mientras la incorporaba de pie en una pequeña explanada que había cerca.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO A LO MEJOR TARDA UN POCO MÁS!**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	7. CAPITULO 6

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

-Bueno pues cuéntame cosas de brujas – Le dije mientras la incorporaba de pie en una pequeña explanada que había cerca.

CAPITULO 6:

-Bueno, lo de la escoba es falso, la utilizamos como todo el mundo para barrer –Me sonrió –lo de los trajes, con sombreros en punta también es falso, vestimos como la gente normal, de vez en cuando cada dos o tres años se convocan reuniones de brujas, esto va por regiones, depende donde estés viviendo tienes que ir a una reunión o a otra, normalmente para estas reuniones, las brujas solemos ir con capas con capucha, normalmente son hereditarias, o hechas a mano. No utilizamos bolas de cristal para ver el futuro, o no sé, cartas, ni leemos el fondo de las tazas de te, todo son mitos, solo que estos son más bien inventados por las gitanas, que leen la mano y esas cosas, yo personalmente creo que es una tomadura de pelo, pero bueno, hay cada uno con lo que crea. –Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. –Lo de los hechizos es cierto, solo que cada vez que necesitemos alguno no tenemos que ir a consultarlo a un libro, veras, des de que tenemos una edad que ya podemos razonar por nosotros mismos y tenemos un poco de cabeza, ahí a los 10-11 años depende la persona, a las brujas se nos hacen leer hechizos y saber para que se utilizan, y tenemos mucha memoria, con tan solo que te lo leas dos o tres veces, te acordaras de ese hechizo por el resto de la eternidad. Pero eso solo pasa con los hechizos, después en cuestiones de idiomas, matemáticas, historia… nos lo tenemos que estudiar como cualquier humano normal. Normalmente cada familia tiene un libro que se hereda de generación en generación, de hechizos básicos, después todas las familias tienen otro libro de hechizos inventados por esa familia, pero no quiere decir que sean exclusivamente de esa familia, el circulo o hermandad de brujas, como se le quiera llamar, te obliga a comunicarle si inventas un nuevo hechizo. En cada país hay como una biblioteca solo para brujas, donde puedes ir a leer hechizos, de primera, segunda o tercera categoría. –Me explico.

-¿Que quieren decir las categorías?, ¿las clasifican por importancia? –Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Exacto, los de segunda y tercera categoría están abiertos a todas las brujas, los de primera categoría, es más complicado leerlos son hechizos que si se utilizan mal puedes hacer mucho daño, esos están más controlados, para poder leerlos una antigua tiene que meterse en tus pensamientos para saber si son puros, si son puros te dejaran entrar, si encuentran algo que ella consideren que no está bien, no te dejaran entrar. A demás que te dejen entrar no quiere decir que puedas llevar a cabo el hechizo, son hechizos que requieren mucho poder y concentración, si alguna de las dos cosas falla, puede causar a la bruja bastante daño, puede incluso llegar a matarla.

-Vaya, y ¿Una antigua es como una bruja muy antigua? –Le pregunte

-Sí, tienen muchísimos años, las antigua, son brujas con mucha antigüedad, pero ha parte vienen de cómo la realeza, entre brujas le decimos del linaje original, de la primera familia de las brujas, las originales.

-Vaya, -Le dije, era increíble, cuando Carlisle se enterase de esto le iba a encantar, siempre y cuando se lo dijera ella, por supuesto.

-No sé que más contarte, dime si tienes alguna pregunta o algo. –Me dijo mientras pensaba.

-Una pregunta que me produce gran curiosidad es ¿Cómo puedes estar viva?, quiero decir, eres humana, pero sigues viva. –Le dije de manera un poco rebuscada.

-Oh, claro, la cosa más obia y me la paso por alto, haber, ¿tú has conocido algún hombre lobo? –Me pregunto mientras me miraba.

-Sí –Le conteste de manera corta, para que siguiera, me estaba matando la curiosidad.

-Bien, tú sabes que cuando encuentran a su imprimación dejan de convertirse en lobos para volverse humanos y envejecer junto a su familia ¿verdad?

-Sí –Conteste de igual manera que antes.

-Pues a nosotras nos pasa algo parecido, solo que lo nuestro es nuestra alma gemela, solo nos enamoramos una vez en la eternidad y es para siempre –Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, mientras sonreía un poco –A diferencia de los lobos nosotras no tenemos la certeza de que ese amor sea correspondido. Bueno, el caso es que a través de un hechizo nos volvemos humanas, para envejecer con la familia. En principio vivimos eternamente, pero nuestro corazón sí late, a diferencia del vuestro, por ejemplo si ahora tuviese una bruja cáncer, no se moriría porque nuestra sangre lo eliminaría automáticamente, es algo raro, a parte que nuestra sangre cura en gran medida las heridas de los humanos. Si por ejemplo tuviésemos un accidente de coche, yo cuando me despertara estaría genial, tendría heridas, moratones, pero yo no sentiría dolor en absoluto, y me curaría más rápido que un humano, es realmente extraño. Pero tenemos un punto débil, el corazón, si el corazón de una bruja resulta dañado, por la causa que sea, nos morimos de una manera muy rápida, incluso más rápida que los humanos. –Suspiro -Es realmente raro, ¿sabes? Y frustra un poco, he leído libro sobre brujas, vampiros… que dan explicaciones del porque somos así, pero realmente te dejan a medias, no sé, puedes hacer teorías pero nada con el suficiente peso.

-¿Sabes?, creo que te llevaras muy bien con Carlisle, el también intenta conocer el funcionamiento, curiosidades, el porqué de porque somos así. Bueno el solo ha hecho hipótesis sobre vampiros y hombres lobos, no sabía de la existencia de brujas, por eso creo que le hará ilusión saber de ti, podéis contrastar informaciones.

-Oh, vaya, me encantaría. –Me dijo con una sonrisa – Sabes me haría mucha ilusión, en todos estos años no he encontrado a nadie que tenga tanta curiosidad como yo por sabes porque somos así.

Le sonreí alegre. – te tengo otra pregunta, ¿haces pociones? –Parecía un niño pequeño con estas preguntas peor es que de verdad me intrigaba.

Me sonrió -Depende para qué, pero normalmente no, la mayoría de los poderes de las brujas están en la mente, todo lo que hacemos lo conseguimos gracias a nuestras mentes, hay una teoría que dice que es porque, todo ser humano, vampiro, hombre lobo… utiliza alrededor de un 10% de la capacidad del celebro, la teoría esta dice que es porque nosotras utilizamos más capacidad, del celebro, en cierta manera tiene sentido, pero depende de cómo se mire no tiene ningún sentido, no se es una teoría. –Me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Vaya, vaya, así que todas las mujeres de tu familia eran brujas, interesante. –Deje mientras me sentaba en el césped y recostaba la espalda en un árbol.

-No del todo, -Me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado –en realidad solo la mayor de las hermanas es bruja, siempre ha sido así, siempre tiene que ser una mujer, y siempre la primera hija. Por eso normalmente en la edad en que a las brujas se les condenaba a muerte, tenían que tener cuidado porque ejecutaban a toda la familia, en realidad esa época fue una locura, te puedo asegurar que de todas las mujer que mataron, ni el 20% eran brujas Emmy, todas nosotras estamos inscritas es unos registros, cada año se renuevan, y sabemos cuántas han dejado de ser brujas, cuantas han muerto…

-Vaya, lo tenéis todo muy controlado ¿no? –Le pregunte un tanto intimidado –Quiero decir, nosotros también tenemos unas leyes, pero no hay tanto control.

-Porque vosotros en cierto modo soy la especie dominante, si quitamos a los humanos, los licántropos se esconden porque sino los matáis, y a nosotras no intentáis dominar, para que actuemos en vuestro beneficio.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando Diana?-Le dije totalmente sorprendido mientras me enderezaba para estar cara a cara.

-Emmett, yo esto te lo estoy contando porque te quiero, y te conozco y sé que no me traicionaras, si cuentas lo que te estoy contando estoy muerta.

La interrumpí de manera brusca. –Jamás, me oyes, jamás te traicionaría, lo sabes. –Le dije con total seriedad, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-Lo sé Emmett, lo sé, por eso te lo estoy contando, si fueras otro en este momento me estaría poniendo en peligro. Los vampiros, sobre todo los Vulturis, llevan siglos, intentando conseguir a alguna bruja para su guardia, para usarnos para sus propios medios, eso no puede ser, no se lo podemos permitir, hace mucho tiempo, una antigua, por casualidades del destino, escucho con qué fines Aro quería utilizar a las brujas, des de entonces ninguna bruja puede unirse a los Vulturis, rompería el código de honor, y romper el código de honor, significa la muerte. Por eso intentamos que no nos encuentren, ni nos localicen, porque en cuanto caes en las manos de los Vulturis, ya sea por los mismo Vulturis por negarte a unirte a ellos, o por parte de las brujas, por haber roto el código, estas muerta.

-Dios –Dije totalmente sorprendido –No sé qué decirte, estoy totalmente sorprendido.

-Nada, no tienes que decir nada, supongo que al final te acabas acostumbrando –Me contesto mientras se tumbaba en el césped.

-Te equivocas, y lo sabes, -Le dije mientras me tumbaba a su lado y giraba mi cara para mirarla a los ojos. –Nunca te acostumbras.

Me miro y me sonrió, yo se la devolví, y como acto reflejo la rodee con mis brazos, y la abrace a mi pecho.

-Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, -Le susurré al oído –Un día de estos te puedes venir a mi casa, y conoces a mi familia, te caerán bien, y tu decides si contárselo o no, solo te diré que son de fiar. –Le dije, y le di un beso en la frente lentamente intentando prolongar el momento, para después volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos.

-Estoy segura. Te e extrañado mucho Emmy, de verdad. –Me susurro, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Yo también pequeño saltamontes –Dije con una sonrisa, sabía que le daba rabia que le llamara así, fue un comentario que le hice una tarde en un parque cerca de mi casa, cuando salto un pequeño saltamontes encima de su falda y ella se levanto corriendo mientras sacudía su falda, el saltamontes salió medio volando. De regreso a su casa me pase medio camino llamándola pequeño saltamontes y haciéndole bromas al respecto.

-¡Emmett! –Me chillo, mientras me pegaba en el brazo.

Nos empecemos a reía con ganas, y al cabo de rato me susurró con nostalgia.

-No me puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso, hace un montón de tiempo de aquel día.

Le sonreí y le dije.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, si no al final se te pasara la hora de comer. –Le dije aunque no me moví.

-Sí, es verdad, ya no me acordaba, vamos –Me dijo mientras se levantaba, y me miro des de arriba –A que esperas para levantarte –Me dijo intentando contener una sonrisa que se le escapaba.

A velocidad vampírica, me levante y me coloque detrás de ella.

-¿Emmett? –Dijo ella buscándome con la mirada.

-¿Si? –Le dije en un susurro en su oído, haciendo que pegara un bote y se girara rápidamente.

-Emmett, -me dijo en un intento por sonar molesta.

-vale, vale, -le sonreí – ¿Confías en mí? –Le pregunte de sopetón.

-¿Qué? –Me dijo desconcertada.

-¿Confiase en mi o no? –le volví a preguntar con una sonrisa, insistiendo.

-Sí –Me respondió

-Bien, sube –Le dije mientras me agachaba para que subiese a mi espalda.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –Me pregunto.

-Tu sube, confía en mí –le dije con insistencia.

-Bien, pero que sepas, que como me caiga te vas a enterar ¿eh? –Me dijo mientras se subía – ¿Y ahora qué? –Me pregunto cuando ya estaba subida a mí espalda.

-Ahora, si yo fuera tu, cerraría los ojos –Le dije, y antes de que pudiese contestar empecé a correr a velocidad vampírica. La escuche lanzar un gritito ahogado, e después note como se aferraba más a mí para no caerse, en realidad que se callera, era prácticamente imposible, jamás dejaría que se hiciese daño. Al cabo de unos minuto, a lo lejos empecé a divise el instituto, y empecé a aminorar la velocidad hasta que acabe caminando a paso humano. -¿Estás bien? –Le pregunte un poco preocupado por si se había mareado o algo.

-Sí, estoy genial. En realidad me ha encantado, tenemos que repetirlo –Me contesto contesta, y prácticamente saltando de alegría.

Solo pude reírme, era increíble, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, ME GUSTA SABER SI OS GUSTA LA HISTORIA, O SI CANVIARIAIS ALGO.**

**GRACIAS!**

_Sanddra! :)_


	8. CAPITULO 7

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 7:

Emmett POV

Acabábamos de entrar en el estacionamiento del instituto, y solo quedaba mi Jeep aparcado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –Le pregunte mientras me medio giraba para mirarle a la cara.

-Oh, no te preocupes Emmett, de verdad, tampoco es tanto camino. –Me respondió rápidamente.

-De ninguna manera, venga vamos, sube. –Le dije mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto, -¡Venga!

Diana solo negó con la cabeza pero subió al Jeep, le cerré la puerta y di la vuelta al coche y entre en el asiento del conductor, encendí el motor y me encamine hacia su casa.

-¿No tienes coche?, o ¿solo has venido caminando? –Le pregunte curioso.

-No, en el anterior pueblo tenía un coche, pero decidí venderlo, seria incomodo traerlo hasta aquí, aunque no tengo mucha intención de comprarme uno, ya que del instituto a casa, no tengo más de 15-20 minutos caminando. Y si algún día tengo que ir al centro comercial de la ciudad o algo puedo pedir un taxi. Este pueblo está bastante completo.

-¿Qué te parece si paso cada día a buscarte a tu casa, para ir juntos al instituto?, ¿Te parece bien? –Le pregunte un tanto nervioso por si decía que no.

-Emmett, de verdad te lo agradezco pero me sabe mal que tengas que venir cada día hasta mi casa, a parte cabéis juntos tú y tus hermanos en el coche. Si voy yo vais a tener que coger otro coche si tenéis, que no Emmett de verdad. –me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

Aparque delante de su casa, era cierto lo que había dicho Diana, era pequeñita, de una planta, con un pequeño jardín con flores bien cuidadas que parecía haber sido plantadas hace nada. Me gire hacia ella y le cogí de las manos.

-Diana, de verdad piensas que te lo propondría si no pudiese hacerlo, cada uno de mis hermanos tiene su coche, y Carlisle tiene el suyo, no produce ninguna molestia de verdad, a parte a mi me encantaría, sería más rato para conversar contigo. ¿Qué me dices? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bueno, vale, pero Emmett tienes que prometérmelo que si en algún momento no te va bien me lo dirás y iré caminando yo sola a el instituto ¿vale?, prométemelo Emmett. –me dijo muy seria.

-Vale, vale, te lo prometo –Le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber ganado.

-Bueno, Adiós Emmy, me alegro mucho de que nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo, ¿te espero mañana, entonces? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí, pasare a picarte a menos diez, para no quedarnos cortos de tiempo ¿te parece? –Le pregunte.

-Claro, bueno pues hasta mañana. –Me dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar mi mejilla, y cuando ella se iba a apartar la abrace.

-Hasta mañana –Me despedí mientras la soltaba.

La vi salir del Jeep y entrar a su casa, antes de cerrar la puerta me dirigió una sonrisa, y cero la puerta. Y entonces arranque y me dirigí hacia la casa de mi familia. Tendría que hablar con ellos, teniendo en cuenta que Alice me había dicho que podía contárselo que todos estaban de acuerdo, tengo explicaciones que darles.

Acababa de llegar a mi casa, suspire, aparque el Jeep en el garaje, y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal para entrar, antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta Alice se me lanzo a los brazos.

-Hay Emmett, estoy tan contenta, tienes que presentárnosla, podemos irnos de comprar… -Empezó a hablar Alice de manera rápida.

La interrumpí de manera brusca –Alice, Alice, tranquila vale, no se trata de agobiarla, a parte tengo que hablar con todos vamos, -Le dije mientras la empujaba para que entrase al salón, -Por cierto, gracias –Le susurre, mientras entrabamos en el salón.

-Hola –Dije en voz alta en general, -Quería hablar con vosotros, -Les dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor, todos estaban sentados en el salón ya, Esme me miraba con una sonrisa, Alice estaba radiante de felicidad, Bella y Edward estaban serios, pero no enfadados ni disconformes, neutros, pero Bella me sonrió tímidamente cuando la mire, demostrándome que me apoyaban, Jasper estaba bastante serio y podía entender el porqué, Y Carlisle solo esperaba a que comenzara a hablar, pero estaba intentando contener una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras hijo, Alice nos ha informado un poco por encima del asunto, nos ha explicado que era una vieja amiga tuya, de cuando eras humano, y hemos pensado que quizás es la chica, por la que te costo tanto abandonar tu ciudad natal, Diana ¿me equivoco? –Me pregunto interesado.

-En absoluto, estas en lo cierto, es ella, me he sorprendido mucho cuando la he visto, no me lo esperaba en absoluto – Comente en un susurro mientras me sentaba en el reposa manos de una de las butaca que había en el salón.

-¿Cómo puede ser que este viva? –Pregunto directamente Jasper.

Lo mire, y me mordí el labio, suspire –Yo sé el porqué está viva, y es sorprendente, pero yo no puedo decir nada, si os parece bien, un día podría venir a casa, si os parece bien, y conoceros, entonces si ella se siente a gusto estoy seguro que os lo contara, pero es que tiene tela el secreto, -suspire- ha parte le gustaría conversar contigo –dije mientras miraba a Carlisle- las hipótesis que tienes tu y las que tiene ella sobre los vampiros etc.

-Por mi parte sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto –Me dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo os parece que viniese a casa? –Nos pregunto Esme en general a todos.

-Podría venir este fin de semana, y así se queda a dormir –Dijo Alice emocionada.

-No me parece prudente que se quede a dormir, no la conocemos tanto, quizás en este tiempo haya cambiado Emmett, tienes que tenerlo presente –Dijo Jasper muy serio.

-Lo sé Jasper, yo también lo he pensado pero hay cosas que nunca cambian, y lo he comprobado hoy. –Le dije a Jasper igual de serio, entendía en cierta manera el su desconfianza, pero yo conocía a Diana y sabia que no era mala, ni tenía maldad en absoluto.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa –Dijo Carlisle, intentando suavizar las cosas, -Que tal si viene el Sábado a comer, pasamos la tarde y después, cuando llegue la hora de la cena, decidimos si se queda o no ¿de acuerdo? –Pregunto Carlisle mirando a todos.

Todos asentimos al unisón.

-Vale, pues hacemos eso, por cierto mañana iré a buscarla a su casa para llevarla al instituto, ¿no os importa ir en otro coche? –Pregunte mirando a mis hermanos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, menos Jasper que simplemente no se movió, solo me miraba, resople y me dirigí a mi habitación. Entre en mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, estaba rebosante de alegría por haber vuelto a estar junto a Diana, pero por otra parte, estaba un poco enfadado y confundido por el comportamiento de Jasper, yo entiendo que desconfié un poco, pero tampoco la conoce. Suspire, y decidí ir a cazar, para que no hubiese ningún tipo de problema mañana, mejor prevenir.

Acababa de volver de caza y subí a mi habitación, me encontré encima de la cama, un tejano claro, una camiseta negra de manga corta, y una chaqueta de cuero, esta Alice, siempre igual, suspire y me dirigí a la ducha, no porque lo necesitase sino más bien por precaución de que tuviese por algún sitio algún rastro de sangre, había tenido suerte, y había encontrado un oso pardo, lo que era raro por la zona en que había cazado. Cuando acabe de vestirme baje las escaleras y me encontré con el resto de la familia, Bella y Edward estaban abrazados mientras miraban las noticias. Carlisle y Esme, se estaban despidiendo, porque Carlisle ya se iba al trabajo. Y Alice estaba enseñándole unos bocetos a Jasper de unos vestidos que empezaría a hacer cuando consiguiera las telas adecuadas, que llegaban dentro de dos días. Mire la hora eran menos veinte.

-Bueno yo ya me voy no vemos en el instituto –Anuncie a todos en general, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-sí, nosotros también –Dijo Edward mientras se levantaba junto con Bella, y se dirigían a la puerta junto con migo.

-Ahora vamos –Dijo Alice mientras movía la mano, ya que seguía concentrada en sus diseños –Adiós Emmett, hasta luego. –Dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa rápida, para volver a sus diseños.

-adiós mis niños –Dijo Esme mientras nos abrazaba uno por uno y nos daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós mama –Le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo y besaba su mejilla.

Salimos Carlisle, Bella, Edward y yo hacia el garaje. Carlisle se despidió de todos y se monto en su mercedes para irse al hospital, Bella y Edward, encendieron el motor del volvo, pero se quedaron fuera, y yo me dirigí a mi Jeep. Abrí la puerta del jeep y antes de poder subirme, bella me hablo.

-Emmett, estoy muy contenta de que hayas encontrado a Diana, de verdad, puedes decirle que se siente con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, para que nos vayamos conociendo, para que el sábado no le pille tan de sopetón estar con todos. –Me sonrió amable.

Le sonreí ampliamente –Se lo comentare –Le dije, y a velocidad vampírica le di un abrazo y le susurré, gracias. Para después correr y montarme en mi Jeep y dirigirme a casa de Diana a toda velocidad, estaba nervioso tenía ganas de llegar, pensaba mientras salía del garaje, y vi por el espejo retrovisor como Edward sonreía.

-No leas mi mente, Eddy –Le dije con una sonrisa, y tuve el gran placer de ver como se le borraba la sonrisa de su cara de golpe. Me dirigí hacia casa de Diana riendo.

**YA SABEIS, ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	9. CAPITULO 8

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 8:

Emmett POV

Llegue a casa de Diana a menos diez en punto, me baje de Jeep, y pique a su puerta.

-¡Ya voy! – Chillo Diana des de dentro, lo cual me hizo reír entre dientes, aunque lo hubiese susurrado la abría escuchado. La puerta se abrió, y salió ella sonriendo, llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes, arriba donde el pecho llevaba un pequeña senefa bordada, y caía suelto, de largo más o menos un palmo por encima de la rodilla, y llevaba una mayas negras, unas botas también negra y una chaqueta muy fina. El pelo lo llevaba todo suelto, con dos clips que le quitaban el pelo de la cara. En una mano llevaba una chaqueta gorda, y en la otra una carpeta y dos libretas.

-Ya estoy, -Me dijo –Cuando quieras nos vamos. –Me dijo un poco sinrojada.

-Claro, -le dije, me había quedado mirándola más tiempo del debido - tu primera –Le dije apartándome para dejar que pasase ella primera, - Te queda precioso ese vestido, -Le dije mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

-Gracias, -Me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, y un poco sonrojada, lo que me gusto bastante. – tú también estas muy guapo.

Sonreí ampliamente y camine hasta el asiento del conductor, subí al coche y arranque.

-Invento de Alice, nos viste a todos, es más fácil hacerle caso que discutir con ella. –Le dije divertido.

-Vaya, pues tiene buen gusto, -Comento mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo –Quizás un día podríamos ir de compras.

-Oh, te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, como Alice se entere, le encantan las compras, yo creo que es una compradora compulsiva, -Le comente mientras conducía –Por cierto, ¿te gusta lo que ves o qué? –le dije en plan broma para que se sonrojara y bingo, más no podía sonrojarse.

-Yo… esto… lo siento, es solo… -Dijo totalmente nerviosa, lo que me hizo reírme estrepitosamente.

-Tranquila hombre, provoco ese efecto en la gente –Dije sonriendo con burla.

-¡Emmett! -Protesto esta –Engreído –Me dijo en tono de broma mientras me miraba de reojo.

Yo solo la mire y le sonreí abiertamente.

-Falta poco por llegar, estaremos en unos minutos, ¿Qué materias tienes en las tres primeras horas de la mañana, antes del almuerzo? –le pregunte rezando para que tuviésemos las mismas.

-A primera hora tengo tecnología, a segunda visual y plástica, y a tercera música. –Dijo mientras miraba su horario.

-Bueno coincidimos en música, las otra dos son diferentes –Le dije con un tono un tanto decepcionado, -Por cierto se me olvidaba –Le dije mientras le abría la puerta del coche – mi familia me ha dicho si quieres almorzar a la hora del patio con nosotros, así os vais conociendo, ¿te parece bien? –Le pregunte.

-Claro, -Me dijo pero poco convencida.

-Oye, -le dije mientras la miraba- que si no quieres no pasa nada, que no te obligo.

-No, no es por eso, quiero decir, es que y si no les caigo bien, o no les gusto –Me pregunto angustiada.

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes, les caerás bien, ya verás. -le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta principal del instituto, bueno al menos esperaba que a Jasper se le notara menos su desconfianza.

Estaba en la puerta de visual y plástica, esperando a que saliese Diana, para ir juntos a la clase de Música.

-Emmett –Oí que una voz chillona me llamaba. O no ella otra vez no, era esa animadora que intento ligar conmigo el primer día. No me dio tiempo a intentar huir o esconderme, que me tenia cogido del brazo.

-¿Qué tal te va todo? –Me dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo, y se me juntaba.

-Bien, bien, si me perdonas me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase –Le dije intentando librarme de ella pero me parece que no entendía las indirectas.

-Oh, que clase te toca, quizás la tengamos juntos –Me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pecho.

-Música –le dije mientras cogía sus manos y las apartaba de mi cuerpo. –Si me disculpas, me voy. –y sin esperar una contestación me fui medio corriendo a velocidad humana.

Entre en clase de música, y mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Diana estaba sentada en la primera mesa de la primera fila, fui y me senté a su lado.

-Hola, te he estado esperando en tu clase anterior no te había visto salir –Le dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

-Claro, supongo que estabas un poco ocupado con Patricia ¿no? –Me lo dijo de una manera que me sorprendió, en su voz había rabia, enfado…

-¿Qué?, ¿Quien es Patricia? –le dije mientras giraba mi silla para quedar más cara a cara con ella.

-Con la que estabas coqueteando –Me dijo de manera brusca mientras miraba para adelante ya que el profesor acababa de entrar, me gire hacia delante, y decidí escribirle una nota.

"_No sabía que esa chica se llamaba Patricia pero aun así, yo no estaba coqueteando con ella, ella estaba coqueteando conmigo, y llevo des de ayer intentando librarme de ella, por cierto ¿no estarás celosa, verdad?"_

Le pase la nota disimuladamente por detrás de la libreta, la profesora estaba explicando que arriamos un trabajo sobre algún compositor famoso que ella eligiese, para empezar a evaluar, para no empezar muy fuerte tampoco… Espere y vi como cogía la nota la leía y empezaba a responderla. Estaba impaciente por leer su contestación. Cuando paso un rato me la devolvió por detrás de la libreta, cogí la nota, me la escondí debajo de la mesa entre mis manos y la abrí disimuladamente para que la profesora no se diera cuenta.

"_¿Te gusta Patricia?, quiero decir ella es bonita, es como la popular del instituto le gusta a todo el mundo, solo me ha parecido raro que le siguieras la corriente, no creía que ese era el tipo de chica que te gustaba. Por cierto para que me estabas esperando en la clase anterior, ¿necesitas algo? "_

Me estaba hablando en serio Patricia no era para nada mi tipo de chica, y mucho menos me parecía bonita. Suspire, y comencé a escribirle la respuesta.

"_Patricia no es para nada mi tipo de chica Diana, tampoco me gusta, y mucho menos le estaba siguiendo la corriente. Y te estaba esperando para venir juntos a esta clase. Y por cierto no has contestado mi pregunta…_

No pude acabar la nota porque el profesor me hablo.

-Señor Cullen, ¿eso no será una nota verdad?, porque si es así se va usted de mi clase –Dijo el Profesor mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

A velocidad vampírica escondí la nota y moví la libreta debajo de mano.

-Por supuesto que no profesor, solo estaba cogiendo apuntes –Le dije serio, intentando parecer lo más sincero posible. Aun así el profesor no parecía estar muy contento y se puso a mi lado y empezó a mirar encima de la mesa y la libreta.

-Que no tenga que volver a llamarle la atención señor Cullen –Me dijo confundido mientras se dirigía otra vez a la pizarra.

Saque la nota para continuar escribiendo, pero Diana me cogió la mano como parándome, la mire con curiosidad, y esta negó con la cabeza y dijo.

-Ahora no Emmett, nos van a pillar al final.- Asentí con la cabeza y escondí la nota, ya se lo diría después a la cara, aunque que me pillaran era bastante improbable, solo que antes me había despistado.

Cuando paso la hora, el timbre sonó, cogí todos los libros y los guarde en la mochila y cuando me gire hacia Diana ya no estaba, mire a mi alrededor y la encontré saliendo de clase. Medio corrí para alcanzarla, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?, porque no me esperaba, había cambiado de idea con lo de almorzar con mis hermanos. La vi salir al aparcamiento, ¿se iba?, la vi entrar en el bosque y yo la seguí, después de caminar un poco se sentó a la sombra de un árbol enorme.

-¿Has cambiado de idea con lo de almorzar con mis hermanos? –Le pregunte con tristeza.

Pego un salto y me miro sorprendida con los ojos como platos.

-Emmett –Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? –Le dije con una sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca que a una sonrisa, pero para mi sorpresa no contesto, lo cual me indico que estaba esperando a alguien y que yo sobraba. – Casi mejor me voy, si eso nos vemos después cuando te lleve a casa. –Le dije mientras me giraba para irme.

-¡No!, ¡espera Emmett!, -Chilló, lo que me hizo girarme, la vi levantarse y venir hacia mí corriendo, cuando llego a mi altura me cogió del brazo. –Emmett, lo siento, has interpretado mal mi silencio, no estoy esperando a nadie, y en cuanto al almuerzo se me había olvidado, lo siento. –Me dijo sin soltarme del brazo, y me miraba a la cara.

-¿Por qué te has ido así de la clase?, podías haberme esperado. –Le pregunte.

-Lo siento –Dijo mientras soltaba mi agarre y desviaba la mirada.

La cogí de las manos, y le dije – Mirarme,-Le pedí, y como no lo hizo le agarre el mentón para levantarle la cara, para que me mirara, en sus ojos había tristeza, lo cual me sorprendió, lo cual no entendí, y lo cual me frustro.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le dije preocupado.

-Nada, te dije el otro día que estaba sensible, será eso –Me contesto intentando desviar la mirada, y soltarse de mi mentol.

-No será por lo de patricia ¿verdad? –Le dije intentando encontrar una razón, algo que pudiese haberle hecho daño. Pero supe que quizás no fuera el tema principal por el que estaba así, pero supe que había tenido algo que ver, cuando negó con la cabeza, y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Mira Diana, no sé qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente, pero te diré que no me interesa en absoluto Patricia, que los coqueteos no son mutuos, que no me parece bonita, que no me interesa. Y que me gustaría que confiaras en mí como para decirme que es lo que te tiene tan triste. –le dije.

Mire a Diana, y ella me miro a mí, nos quedemos mirando el uno al otro un buen rato, hasta que ella suspiro, desvió la mirada, y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo gustosa, mientras con una de mis manos le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-No te voy a presionar para que me digas que es lo que te preocupa o lo que te tiene así Diana, -Le susurré, -pero te diré que estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, y que necesites lo que necesites estaré aquí, para ti, siempre.

La oí susurrar un gracias ahogado, lo que me hizo suspirar, y apretar la mandíbula, maldita sea, la quería mucho, y siempre lo haría, y me enfadaba saber que no podía hacer nada por aliviar su tristeza, en este momento me encantaría ser Edward, para poder leerle los pensamientos, y saber que era lo que le pasaba.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? –Le dije mientras me separaba de ella, -Vamos, a clase, faltan unos minutos para que suene el timbre, ¿has almorzado? –le pregunte.

-No, -Dijo mientras comenzaba a andar conmigo –Pero no te preocupes –Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, -Esta mañana he desayunado mucho, no tengo hambre.

-¿Seguro? –Le pregunte.

-Seguro, -Me contesto.

Asentí con la cabeza, - ¿Qué clases te tocan? –le pregunte, me estaba volviendo repetitivo con esta pregunta. –creo que debería hacerme una copia de tu horario, así repetiría menos la misma pregunta. –le dije mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Ella rio suavemente.

-Ahora me toca Biología, y después matemáticas, -Dijo el ultimo nombre con fastidio. Lo que me izo reírme a mí esta vez.

-A mí me toca primero mates y después Español –Conteste un tanto indiferente mientras cruzábamos los puerta de entrara del instituto.

**BUENO CREO QUE EMPEZAIS A SABER POR DONDE IRA LA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, ME GUSTA SABER VUESTRAS OPINIONES.**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	10. CAPITULO 9

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 9:

Emmett POV

Acababa de salir de la clase de español, y me dirigí a mi coche, me apoye en el capo esperando a que saliese Diana. La gente empezó a salir, incluido mis hermanos que me saludaron con la cabeza, y se fueron en el Volvo de Edward. Después de diez minutos me empecé a preocupar, ya que no quedaba casi ningún coche y Diana no salía, y cuando decidí dirigirme al instituto la vi salir, ajetreada.

-Siento la tardanza Emmett, -me dijo cuando llego a mi altura.

-No hay problema, solo que estaba empezando a preocuparme.-le dije con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunte interesado.

-Nada, el profesor de matemáticas que quería hablar conmigo de un trabajo que hay que hacer para su clase, ¿vamos? –Me dijo mientras se dirigía a el coche, pero supe que mentía, porque me desviaba la vista, morque se retorcía las manos, y porque no dejaba de tocarse el pelo. Suspire, últimamente estaba muy rara. Me subí al coche, volví a suspirar, y sin arrancar el coche y mirando al frente le dije.

-¿Sabes?, preferiría que me dijeras que te lo guardas para ti o que simplemente no quieres decírmelo –Le dije con pesar, apretando la mandíbula, y las manos al volante. –A que me mientas, porque duele, saber que quizás has cambiado más de lo que a mí me gustaría, porque quizás hayas dejado de ser mi princesita –susurre de manera prácticamente inaudible. Encendí el coche y me puse de camino a su casa. Lo malo es que al haber tanto silencio, y ningún tipo de conversación, le di muchas vueltas a lo que había dicho Jasper, quizás era cierto lo que decía, quizás había cambiado, ya no era mi Diana, o la que yo conocí. Llegue a su casa y aparque el coche. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Te apetece pasa? –Me pregunto mientras me miraba esperanzada, yo solo la mire, por una parte solo quería despejar la cabeza, aunque era prácticamente imposible, y lo sabía, pero había otro parte que quería quedarse con ella, suspire. Y asentí con la cabeza, como confirmación.

Entre en la casa, era bonita, sencilla, acogedora, tal y como ella había dicho.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar? –Me pregunto un poco inquieta, mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

-Si tienes sangre de oso, te lo agradezco –Le dije con burla. Ella me miro sorprendida, y después entendió, y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Lo siento no había… –Empezó a decir nerviosa.

-Tranquila, -Le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Quieres sentarte, quería contarte algo Emmett –Dijo mientras señalaba al sofá de la pequeña sala y se retorcía la manos.

-Claro, -Respondí, mientras me dirigía al sofá. Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala, era pequeña, pero muy hogareña, tenía una chimenea, donde encima había un búho gris muy bonito, lo que me dejo sorprendido, la mire interrogativamente. Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Al lado había un mueble más bien pequeño, pero bonito con una televisión de plasma, y un par de adornos, y unos diez álbumes, que supuse que serian fotos. Dos butacas y un sofá. Y en el medio de la sala, una pequeña mesa, donde habían algunas revistas de decoración, y moda.

-Emmett, -Me dijo como para llamar mi atención, pero cuando la mire, ella miraba por la ventana.- Yo, no he cambiado, sigo siendo la de antes, solo que un poco más desconfiada y con más experiencia sobre las personas, -me dijo mientras me miraba, con pequeña sonrisa que parecía más una mueca – Siento haberte mentido antes, solo que creí que era mejor así, que no lo supieses, en menos cosas tendrías que pensar, aunque al parecer sigo siendo un libro abierto para ti, -Dijo mientras me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. –Me ha llamado Alan, el esposo de una bruja amiga mía que vive en Australia, Sharon era una vieja amiga, estuve viviendo con ella durante un tiempo, ella está casada, su marido se llama Alan, un hombre maravilloso sin duda y sus tres hijos, Robert, Taylor y Peter. Ella me acogió en su casa cuando mi abuela murió, me enseño lo básico de la brujería, yo siempre le dije que –Se paró de repente y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba intentando contener las lagrimas. Me acerque a ella, pero ella levanto la mano, parándome. –Tengo que contártelo, yo siempre le dije que nunca podría pagarle por todo lo que había hecho por mí, ella me decía que siempre había querido tener una hija, y como había tenido tres hijos no había tenido la oportunidad. Cuándo su familia empezó a sospechar que para ser una simple amiga de Sharon, me estaba quedando mucho tiempo, decidí irme, al principio se negó, dijo que su familia lo entendería, pero yo le dije que no, por si no lo sabes, tengo que decirte que la familia de Sharon no sabe que ella era bruja. Antes de mudarme a este pueblo, vivía en Nueva york, y me habían llegado rumores, de que los Vulturies, habían matado a una bruja y su familia en Australia, estuve intentando contactar con Sharon, para saber si era ella y su familia, y no recibí contestación. Me abría encantado ir en persona para poder comprobarlo en persona, pero era demasiado arriesgado. La mayoría de la brujas tenemos un búho, como mensajero personal entre brujas, Sharon tenia uno gris. La mire sorprendido, y mire el búho de encima de la chimenea, y la volví a mirar, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ese es el búho de Sharon, ha venido volando a mí después de la clase de matemáticas mientras cruzaba el patio. Traía una carta con él.

-Puedo preguntar qué es lo que dice la carta. –Le pregunte cauteloso por lo que podría decir esa carta.

-La carta dice, que los Vulturies habían interrumpido en su casa por la noche mientras dormían, que habían retenido a su familia, que habían desvelado su tapadera de bruja delante de su familia, que su propia familia la habían mirado con miedo, con sorpresa, con tristeza, que los Vulturies le habían dicho de unirse a ellos y ella les respondió que no, y mataron a uno de sus hijos, delante de ella, le dijeron que el resto de su familia sería la siguiente si no se les unía, Sharon desesperada por salvar a su familia les dijo que se unía a ellos, pero que dejaran a su familia en paz. Esa misma noche Sharon se fue a Volterra, cuando llego y los Vulturies la dejaron en su habitación, hizo un conjuro para ver qué era lo que pensaba su familia de ella, la sorpresa fue cuando vio los cadáveres del resto de su familia desangrados. En ese momento decidió su destino, así que me escribió una carta al consejo de brujas contándome todo lo que le había sucedido, y otra carta a mí, mí carta tiene algunas sugerencias sobre cómo o donde ocultarme, diciéndome que estaba orgullosa de mí, que me quería y que siempre velaría por mí, allí donde fuese después de la muerte. Por eso ha tardado en llegar el búho, primero ha ido a dejar la carta al consejo, y después a mí, solo que ahora el búho es mío. –Medio sonrió cuando dijo eso, -Siempre había querido tener mi búho propio.

Me sentí fatal por haber pensado que había cambiado, que ya no era la misma, la rodee con mis brazos y la abrace fuerte a mí, y le susurre:

-Lo siento mucho Diana, de verdad.

-No te preocupes Emmett, tú no tienes la culpa en absoluto, sabes des de que me he rencontrado contigo la mitad de las cosas que te he contado son muy tristes, ¿qué te parece si este fin de semana te enseño las cosas positivas de ser una bruja? –Me pregunto entusiasmada, todavía estaba triste, era una manera de olvidarse, despejarse. Suspire, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se pasaría la noche llorando.

-Mi familia me ha propuesto, que si te parece bien, podrías venir el sábado a comer a casa y ya pasar la tarde. –Le comente.

-¿A comer? –Me pregunto, -pero si vosotros no coméis, de eso nada, -dijo negando con la cabeza,- Si queréis yo voy a vuestra casa encantada solo que después de comer, no voy a estar comiendo y todos mirando de eso nada.

-Pero no te preocupes de verdad, si no nos importa, al contrario sería una escusa para estrenar la cocina. –le dije con un sonrisa.

Pero ella siguió negando con la cabeza –No Emmett, me sentiría muy incómoda, yo voy después, y que tengáis que gastaros dinero en la comida y todo, no mejor yo como en mi casa y ya está.

-Haber si prefieres comer en tu casa para no sentirte incomoda, vale, pero si es por dinero no tienes de que preocuparte de verdad, no nos vamos a arruinar por comprar comida, a parte a veces tenemos que ir a la tienda del pueblo a comprar comida, para aparentar.

-No, prefiero ir después de comer. –Dijo Diana.

-Vale, ¿paso a recogerte sobre las tres? –Le pregunte. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

El resto de la semana, transcurrió normal, Diana almorzaba con nosotros a la hora del patio, y se había hecho muy amiga de Silvia, había salido una tarde de compras con Alice y Bella, y volvieron las tres siendo amigas, sobretodo Alice y Diana, a las dos habían comprado un montón de ropa, y un montón de zapatos, se pasaron todo el resto de tarde hablando de moda y viendo bocetos de ropa que había hecho Alice. Edward y Jasper era un poco más reservados, todavía no se fiaban mucho, Edward no podía leerle los pensamientos a Diana, y eso lo frustraba a él y a Jasper ya que no tenia seguridad de que Diana no tenia malas intenciones. Yo estaba bastante contento, en la mayoría de las clases coincidía con ella, la traía y la llevaba al instituto y quedábamos la mayoría de las tardes.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, LA HISTORIA ESTA MÁS O MENOS POR LA MITAD, TENGO BASTANTES IDEAS PARA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA Y CREO QUE SON BASTANTE BUENAS, ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES.**

**¡MUCHOS BESOS!**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	11. CAPITULO 10

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 10:

Emmett POV

Era Sábado por la mañana, hoy Diana vendría a la mansión y conocería a la familia Cullen al completo, en realidad prácticamente los conocía a todos, solo le faltaba por conocer a Carlisle y Esme. Esperaba que les cogiese la suficiente confianza como para contarles que era una bruja, Bella había mantenido toda la semana su escudo alrededor de mis pensamientos para que Edward no pudiese leerme la mente y sabe el secreto de Diana. Quedaban tres horas para ir a recoger a Diana, así que decidí ir a cazar.

Ahora estaba esperando a que Diana saliese de su casa, acababa de tocar a su timbre, des de dentro la oí gritar:

-¡Ya voy! –empezaba a creer que era una manía suya lo de chillar antes de abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta de golpe, le sonreírle y la deje pasar delante para ir al coche, pero ahora creo que era una mala idea, llevaba unos tejanos muy apretados que marcaban sus caderas de manera espectacular, unos botines de tacón alto negro, y un jersey de cuello alto también negro. Levaba el pelo totalmente suelto, por delante lo llevaba bastante liso, pero por detrás lo tenía todo con ondulaciones. Iba un poco maquillada, pero no en exceso.

Iba conduciendo de camina a mi casa, pero la notaba nerviosa, quizas no había sido buena idea.

-¿estás bien? –Le pregunte.

-Sí, -Me contesto mirándome, pero yo le devolví la mirada mientras levantaba un ceja, a mi no me engañaba, suspiro. –Estoy nerviosa, no sé si les caeré bien, he notado que Edward y Jasper no acaban de confiar en mí. Y supongo que acabare contándoles a todos mi secreto, lo que me pone más nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, les caerás bien, a parte no es una obligación que les cuentes tu secreto, siéntete como en tu casa –Le susurre cuando empezamos a divisar mi casa al final del sendero.

-Vaya, es preciosa –Dijo emocionada mirando la casa, cuando bajo de Jeep.

-Lo sé, -Dije mientras la dirigía hacia el interior de la casa. –La mayoría de la casa la a decorado Esme, es un gran decoradora, las plantas también las cuida ella, le encantan –Le comente cuando me di cuenta que estaba mirando las flores que rodeaban toda la casa.

-Son hermosas, -Comento.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa, -Le dije mientras le abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar primero.

-Gracias, -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada, -le dije mientras le hacia una reverencia, lo que le izo reír suavemente.

Entremos hasta el salón donde estaban todos, en cuanto entremos Alice se acerco a Diana y le dio una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Bella la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa des de los brazos de Edward, y Jasper y Edward con un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Esme y Carlisle, me miraron esperando a que les presentara a Diana.

-Diana, ellos son mis padre, Carlisle y Esme –Dije mientras les señalaba con la cabeza. Esme se acerco a Diana la abrazo, y dijo:

-Un placer tenerte con nosotros cariño, Emmett nos ha hablado mucho de ti. –Gracias mama pensé sarcástico, lo que hizo que Edward me mirase divertido.

Después se acerco Carlisle, el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla, y un apretón de manos.

-Un placer conocerte querida, teníamos mucha curiosidad por conocerte –Le dijo mientras le sonreía amistoso.

-El placer es todo mío señores –Contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

-Oh por favor no, llámanos por nuestros nombre –Dijo Esme mientras le quitaba importancia. – ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Coca-cola, agua…?

-Oh, no te preocupes Esme estoy bien, pero gracias –Contesto rápidamente.

-Toma asiento querida, -Le dijo Carlisle a Diana -Emmett me ha comentado que tenías hipótesis sobre la existencia de los vampiros, me gustaría saberlas, así podríamos contrastarlas con las mías. –Le comento Carlisle.

-Es cierto, pero supongo que para saber de donde he sacado la información, tenéis que saber quien soy –Dijo diana mientras suspiraba.

Diana comenzó a explicar su historia, cuando era humana, des de que me conoció, cuando yo "morí", que pasó después, lo relacionado a los Vulturies… En realidad repitió todo lo que me había contado a mí. Nadie interrumpió a Diana mientras explicaba su historia, mientras ella hablaba podía ver la cara de sorpresa de prácticamente toda la familia Cullen, me pregunte si yo también había puesto la misma cara cuando me lo conto. A todo esto yo estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá. Le hicieron algunas preguntas, algunas iguales a las que yo le avía hecho, cuando acabo de responder las preguntas, le dijo a Carlisle que las teorías que ella tenía sobre los vampiros las había sacado después de leer unos libros en los que se mencionaba el vampirismo, que si le parecía bien, algún día podía dejarle los libros, siempre y cuando se los devolviera y no mencionase a nadie que los había leído, simplemente para satisfacción personal, Carlisle accedió encantado. Después de eso estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales todos juntos, esta vez la conversación se centro más en la familia Cullen, podía notar como Edward se había relajado, y como Jasper no estaba tan alerta, que estaba empezando a confiar un poco en Diana.

-Al final no ha sido tan malo ¿no? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa a Diana, mientras volvíamos a su casa.

-Pues no, son muy agradable todo, -Me dijo mientras me devolvía la sonrisa, y luego se giraba para mirar por la ventana. – ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? -Me pregunto de repente mientras me miraba. Negué con la cabeza. – ¿Te parece que mañana vayamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque y te enseño la parte positiva de ser bruja?

-Me encantaría, bueno, buenas noches. –Le dije después de haber aparcado delante de su casa.

-Buenas noches Emmett, y gracias por todo. –Me dijo después se me acerco, me beso la mejilla, y salió del coche, se fue hacia su casa, abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente. De regreso a casa sentía un leve cosquilleo en la zona en la que me había dado el beso Diana.

Acabábamos de bajar del Jeep y nos adentremos en el bosque a paso humano, y me dijo:

-Los primeros hechizos que nos hacen aprender son sobre los elementos, -me dijo mientras se paraba en seco, y se giraba hacia mí- aire –dijo, y empezó a correr entre nosotros aire, y señalo con la mano hacia un montón de hojas secas de debajo un árbol, y las hojas se empezaron a levantar del suelo, hizo un movimiento de muñeca y las hojas empezaron a girar.

-Impresionante –Le dije sorprendido mientras veía el remolino de hojas que giraba en el aire.

-no has visto nada, -Me contesto mientras sonreía, -Fuego, -Dijo y todas la hoja que estaban en el aire empezaron a arder, -No queremos que se queme el bosque –Me dijo mientras me miraba divertida. Yo solo sonreía mientras miraba ahora el revoltijo de fuego. De golpe y porrazo el fuego se apago del todo, y cayeron al suelo las cenizas perfectamente apagadas. – ¿Continuamos caminando? –me pregunto divertida.

-Claro, -Le dije mientras me ponía a su lado mientras caminábamos, -eso a estado genial. –Le dije emocionado, ella solo rio.

-Debemos de estar por llegar a un rio pequeño que hay por aquí –Dijo mientras lo buscaba con la vista entre los árboles.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay por aquí un rio? –le pregunte.

-Muchas veces para probar mis hechizos es mejor estar en espacios abiertos, por si acaso. –me respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, e intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Hay esta el rio, ¡Vamos! –me dijo mientras corría hacia el rio y tiraba de mí, lo que me pareció divertido, así que la cogí en plan novia y corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta el lado del río, ella chillo cuando se dio cuenta de que debajo de ella no había tierra sino agua. -¡Emmett!, ni se te ocurra tirarme –me dijo mientras se cogía a mis brazos, para no caerse.

-Pero como puedes pensar así de mí, por favor –Le dije mientras me hacia el ofendido. Ella solo río y me dijo:

-Observa.

Mire hacia el rio, mientras ella levanto las manos, me quede impresionado, no me lo podía creer, era impresionante lo que estaba viendo en este momento.

**¿OS A GUSTADO?, ESPERO QUE SI. ESTA PARTE CREO QUE SERA BASTANTE INTERESANTE, DIANA TIENE MÁS PODER DEL QUE NINGUNO DE LOS CULLEN SE IMAGINA.**

**¡CUIDAROS MUCHO!**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	12. CAPITULO 11

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Emmett POV

[…]

Ella solo río y me dijo:

-Observa.

Mire hacia el rio, mientras ella levanto las manos, me quede impresionado, no me lo podía creer, era impresionante lo que estaba viendo en este momento.

CAPITULO 11:

Emmett POV

Delante de mí estaba el rio, y salía un remolino de agua hacia arriba, ni siquiera conseguía ver donde acababa, el rio bajo el nivel del agua de manera considerable, mire a Diana sorprendido, ella solo sonrió, y me dijo:

-Venganza, -movió las manos hacia mí, y para mi sorpresa el remolino de agua me cogió por la cintura y me tiro al rio, en cuanto el choro de agua toco con el agua del rio se deshizo, y se convirtió en agua sin vida, lacia, como debería de ser. Cuando saque la cabeza del rio mire a Diana la cual se estaba riendo a mi costa, y pensé, si pues ahora veras. Al velocidad vampírica corrí hacia ella la cogí y me tire junto a ella al rio. No le dio tiempo ni siquiera a chillar, que ya estábamos dentro del agua.

-¡Emmett!, -Me chillo, y me golpeo el pecho en cuanto salimos a la superficie.

La cogí de las manos y le dije:

-Te aras daño, -Le dije.

-Argg, Emmett, me has mojado entera, -Dijo mientras salía del rio enfadada. Salí detrás de ella.

-Vamos Diana, no te enfades –Le dije intentando sonar arrepentido.

-Déjame –Me dijo mientras se escurría el pelo. La cogí de la muñeca y la tire al césped, me tumbe encima de ella procurando que no aguantase nada de mí peso, le aguante con una de mis manos sus muñecas encima de su cabeza.

-¿No me perdonas? –Le susurré bajito y con una sonrisa.

-Vale, te perdono, pero sal de encima –Me dijo nerviosa. Sonreí más.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? –Le susurré más cerca de su cara. En cierta manera era un juego, pero por otra parte, sabía que lo hacía porque me gustaba tenerla cerca, entre mis brazos.

-Emmett, -Me dijo de modo de protesta. Y su aliento me golpeo de golpe en la cara, era dulce y fresco.

-No me has contestado –Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Sí, estas muy cerca, ahora sal y suéltame –Me dijo mientras se removía debajo mío. Mire su rostro, era tan hermosa, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía, le acaricie la mejilla suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Emmett, ¿qué haces? –Me susurro muy bajito, creo que si no fuera vampiro no lo hubiese oído.

-No lo sé, -Susurre bajito, tan bajo que no creo que me haya oído –Lo siento, -Le dije mientras la soltaba y me levantaba.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te enseñe el último elemento? –Me pregunto en un intento de romper la incomodidad en que estábamos, y esto era culpa mía. Suspire frustrado. Y asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien observa, -Me dijo mientras tendía las manos hacia los arboles –Tierra, -La oí susurrar, y después ya no entendí que mas decía, supuse que estaba hablando en otro idioma, o simplemente en el idioma de las brujas. Y los arboles que nos rodeaban, que tenían troncos enormes empezaron a moverse las raíces y empezaron a caer al suelo.

-Vaya, este tan bien mola, pero me ha gustado más el truco del agua, -Le comente.

-Acabo de empezar Emmett, no has visto nada, -Me dijo y de golpe se giro, se irguió, y se agacho y toco con una mano el suelo, la tierra se partió en dos, se abrió una brecha, se giro me sonrió, y levanto las manos al aire y dos pedazo de tierra se elevaron en el aire, era impresionante, se veían todas la raíces y pedazos de tierra que caían. Cero las manos en puño y los pedazo de tierra cayeron al suelo, haciendo que el suelo temblase. Me sonrió, se giro y había una piedra enorme, extendió las manos y dijo algo por lo bajo y la piedra se rompió en un montón de pedazos, habían algunos que volaron hacia nosotros y con la otra mano en plan stop, paro todos los pedazos, era increíble, abrían un montón de pedazos de piedra sosteniéndose en el aire. Diana dejo caer las manos y todo cayó al suelo, me miro y me pregunto:

-¿Sigue gustándote más el truco del agua? –Yo solo pude sonreírle.

[…]

Empezaba a oscurecer, no tardaría mucho en caer la noche, Diana y yo nos dirigíamos a mi casa, Alice la había convencido de que se quedase a casa a dormir.

-¿Estaremos un rato juntos esta noche? –Me pregunto.

-Claro, si Alice nos deja. –Le dije mientras me reía.

Lleguemos a casa, y no me dio tiempo de bajarme del coche para abrirle la puerta que Alice ya lo había dicho, la saco y prácticamente la entro a casa corriendo. Suspire, en ocasiones como esta odiaba a Alice. Subí a mi cuarto y oí como hablaban de moda, vaya dos se habían juntado, pobre Bella, pensé y me reí mentalmente. La sorpresa fue cuando me encontré a Jasper dentro de mí habitación, lo mire interrogativamente.

-Me preguntaba si querías que fuéramos de caza –Me dijo Jasper, lo mire alzando una ceja, ¿des de cuando íbamos de caza yo y Jasper? –Quería hablar contigo de algo. –me comento, esto ya tenía más sentido, así que asentí con la cabeza, ¿de qué me quería hablar?, que curiosidad.

[…]

Habíamos acabado de cazar y estábamos sentados en una roca, mirando las estrellas, oí el cielo estaba despejado.

-¿de qué me querías hablar Jasper? –Le pregunte todavía sin mirarle.

-De tus sentimientos por Diana. –Me contesto tranquilamente.

Me tense involuntariamente, -¿Que quieres sabes?, al fin y al cabo tu percibes todos los sentimientos de la gente que te rodea. -Le dije mientras lo miraba.

-Solo quería comentarte, que ese sentimiento está creciendo Emmett, y segura creciendo, y no lo estas impidiendo. Lo peor de todo es que no quieres pararlo, y que si todo esto después sale mal, el batacazo será peor, y lo sabes, pero te da igual. Cada vez pasas más tiempo con ella, quizás no te des cuenta, pero nosotros sí.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, mirando los dos las estrellas, pero sin mirarlas realmente, ya que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes a quien me recuerdas, -Lo mire curioso. – a Edward, tú te acuerdas que solo venia a cazar, pues empiezas a parecértele. –Me dijo mientras continuaba mirando las estrellas.

-Yo todavía no duermo con ella. –Le dije con una sonrisa, y me la imaginármela entre mis brazos mientras dormía, abrazados. Suspire.

-Tú lo has dicho hermano, todavía –Me dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda y salía corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Estuve un rato más mirando las estrellas, no sé exactamente cuánto rato si fueron minutos u horas. Al final salte de la roca y me dirigí a casa.

Entre en casa y oí como Alice y Bella le deseaban buenas noches a Diana, mire el reloj de la pared del salón, vaya eran las dos de la mañana, decidí darle las buenas noches, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, que era donde dormiría Diana esta noche, antes de llegara a su habitación me cruce con Alice y Bella, me dijeron que ellas y el resto de la familia se iban de caza, y que llegarían mañana por la mañana.

Pique a la puerta y oí:

-Adelante

-Hola, venía a desearte buenas noches, -Le dije mientras me acercaba a la cama donde estaba tendida, las sabanas se le pegaban a su cuerpo dejando a mi mente algo con lo que pensar toda la noche.

-Oh, Emmett, lo siento, Alice me ha dicho que esta es tu habitación, ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche? –Me pregunto angustiada.

-No te preocupes, en el salón hay una wii, creo que podre aguantar, -Le sonreí –A parte normalmente no estoy mucho en mi habitación. Estate tranquila –Añadí cuando me di cuenta que no la había convencido.

-Me sabe mal –Susurro Diana.

-No te preocupes. Buenas noches Diana. –Le dije mientras le besaba la frente. Cuando me iba a levantar Diana me cogió del brazo, yo la mire con curiosidad.

-¿Tu familia se ha ido de caza al final? –Me pregunto curiosa. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –Le pregunte.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?, digo si quieres, es que no me parece bien, te he quitado tu habitación. –Me dijo nerviosa. Y como un flash recordé lo que me había dicho Jasper esa misma noche, quizás Alice le había dicho algo.

-De acuerdo, voy a ponerme el pijama, no es muy cómodo estar vestido entero. –Le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al armario, entre en el lavabo me cambie y me dirigí a la cama.

-Te queda bien, -Me dijo cuando salí del lavabo, mí pijama consistía en un pantalón gris un poco ancho y una camiseta de tirante negra.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapa –Le dije cuando levanto la sabanas para que me tumbara a su lado, era un vestido de seda rosa de tirantes finitos. Yo baje la sabana suavemente.

-Soy un vampiro recuerdas, mi piel es mucho más fría de lo normal –Le dije para que no se sintiera mal.

-Entiendo, pero a ti se te olvida que yo soy una bruja. –Dijo mientras volvía a levantar la sabana, lo que me hizo sonreír. Me acosté a su lado debajo de las sabanas, me recosté, y ella se acomodo en mi pecho, yo la rodee con mis brazos, y la acerque más a mí, mientras le acariciaba los brazos, la espalda, el pelo. Hasta que se quedo dormida.

Así me pase toda la noche, teniéndola entre mis brazos, como tanto había anhelado, acariciándola suavemente su piel, escuchando su corazón latir, oliendo su aroma, acariciándole el pelo, contemplándola su rostro.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, COMO LEEIS LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES DE ESTA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SE ACERCAN MÁS.**

**¡BESOS!**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	13. CAPITULO 12

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 12:

Emmett POV

A eso de las 11 de la mañana empezó a removerse entre mis brazos, mi familia había llegado hacia un buen rato, me saludaron cuando entraron, pero ninguno interrumpió en la habitación. Hoy era lunes, pero teníamos la suerte de que nos habían dado fiesta en el instituto, menos mal porque no creo que Diana pudiese levantarse. Al cabo del rato se empezó a despertar, era tan hermosa, le daban pequeños rayos del sol en el rostro, empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, cuando me vio me sonrió, y yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

-Buenos días –Le susurre.

-Emmett, estas brillando. –Me dijo sorprendida, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me encogí de hombros –Buenos días a ti también Emmy, -Le conteste mientras me reía.

-Lo siento Emmett, es solo que me ha sorprendido verte brillar. –Dijo avergonzada.

-Cosas de vampiros, ¿no lo sabías? –Le pregunte sorprendido volviendo al tema de antes, ya que ella había leído bastante sobre nosotros, prácticamente no le tuve que explicar nada sobre los vampiros, ella ya lo sabía casi todo.

-Bueno, en cuanto al sol hay muchas teorías, leí una vez en un libro que brillabais al sol, pero pensé que era mentira, no sé de todas la teorías que hay la más loca es que brilléis. A parte no es lo mismo imaginárselo que verlo con tus propios ojos. –Dijo mientras posaba sus manos en mis mejillas y las acariciaba. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos, y ladee la cabeza hacia su mano, era tan cálida, tan suave. Suspire.

-¿La teoría más loca?, que yo sepa quemarte cuando te toque el sol me parece más loca, o simplemente es que la teoría de quemarte esta tan oída y vista en tantas películas que resulta más familiar. ¿Me equivoco? –Le pregunte mientras abría los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras retiraba sus manos de mí cara.

-Siento interrumpir parejita, pero que os parece si jugamos a beisbol, después de la hora de comer se nublara, y empezara una tormenta ¿quieres venir Diana? –Le pregunto Alice.

-Claro me encantaría, será divertido –Dijo Diana sonriendo.

-Muy bien, vamos, -Dijo Alice mientras me cogía del brazo y me sacaba de la habitación –tenemos que vestirnos, ala, ala, -Dijo Alice mientras me sacaba de la habitación a empujones y me cerraba la puerta en la cara. Me gire indignado y me encontré con Bella, la mire, y ella solo me sonrió, se encogió de hombros y entro en la habitación. Suspire, ya les valía a todos. Me dirigí a mi habitación de nuevo, pique, y salió Alice, antes de que pudiese hablar me había dado la ropa y las bambas. Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice me quite el pijama y me puse la ropa, y me dirigía al garaje para lavar mí coche. Baje al garaje y me encontré con Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunte mientras arrancaba el Jeep, para sacarlo a la parte trasera de la casa, para lavarlo sin manchar nada.

-Lo mismo que tu, Alice también me ha secuestrado a mi Bella, -Dijo Edward suspirando, lo que me hizo reírme.

-Pues vamos, -Estuvimos limpiando yo el Jeep y Edward el Volvo, por dentro y por fuera, a fondo. Con el paso del tiempo, el sol se iba yendo dejando paso a nubes de tormenta. Cuando acabemos subimos cada uno a nuestra habitación, para cambiarnos de ropa, ya que la que llevábamos se había mojado.

Salí de la habitación ya cambiado, mire la hora, era hora de comer para los humanos, así que me dirigí a la cocina para hacerle la comida a Diana, pero me encontré con que Esme se me había adelantado.

-¿Qué tal todo hijo? –Me dijo Esme en cuanto entre.

-Bien mama, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? –Le pregunte al ver que estaba cortando lechuga.

-No te preocupes Emmett, ya está todo, espero que le guste la comida. –Dijo Esme mientras sonreía. –Porque no vas a avisarla ¿eh? –Asentí con la cabeza, me dirigí a mí habitación. Pique y entre.

-Hola, -Dije cuando entre, Alice, Bella y Diana estaban sentadas encima de la cama comentando algo de lo que callaron en cuanto entre. Que se traían entre manos… – ¡Hora de comer para los humanos!, Esme te ha hecho la comida.

[…]

Estábamos todos en el salón esperando a que bajasen Alice y Diana, vaya dos se habían juntado. Al cabo del rato bajaron, Alice iba con mayas, botas hasta la rodilla y un chaleco. Y Diana iba preciosa, también iba con mayas, pero con una sudadera ancha, que si no recuerdo mal era mía, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, de la cual algunos mechones le caían a la cara. Me sonrió tímidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba, yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa.

Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlisle iban en el volvo, Alice, Jasper, Diana y yo íbamos en mi Jeep. Llegamos al claro y todavía no había empezado a llover, así que empecemos a hacer los equipos.

-Muy bien, haber que os parece si hacemos los mismos equipos para jugar que los del coche. –Nos pregunto Esme mientras nos miraba. Antes de que ninguno contestase sonó un trueno.

-Ya podemos empezar a jugar –Dijo Alice mientras cogía el bate.

-¿Lo tomo como un de acuerdo? –Dijo Esme, lo que hizo que nos riésemos y que asintiésemos todos juntos de modo afirmativo a su pregunta.

-Diana, ¿quieres ser el árbitro? –Le dijo Esme a Diana.

-A mí me da igual, pero os diré que puedo hacer lo mismo que vosotros. –Dijo mientras sonreía.

-A jugar –Chillo Alice emocionada.

Íbamos empatados y bateaba Edward, Alice lanzo la pelota y Edward la golpeo, salió volando yo fui a por ella, pero no calcule bien la distancia y se fue más lejos, no llegaría, y de golpe y porrazo la pelota se paró de golpe, y vino hacia mí, cayó en mí mano.

-¡Emmett lanza! –Chillo Alice, tire el brazo hacia tras y tire la pelota. Edward quedo descalificado y ganemos, y como un flash me vino a la mente Diana, me gire la mire, y alce una ceja. Ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras se sonreía.

-Sois unos tramposos, siempre hacéis trampas –Protesto Esme mientras intentaba contener la risa, pero se le escapaba. –Yo que me pensaba que tendría una aliada para vigilar que no hagan trampas, y te unes a ellos. –Dijo Esme mientras miraba a Diana.

[…]

Nos dirigíamos Diana, Alice, Jasper y yo hacia el aparcamiento, era viernes y se habían acabado las clases. Alice y Diana, iban hablando de ir al centro comercial el fin de semana, que era un rollo que no podrían ir con Bella, porque sino rompía la promesa que le hizo a Bella, la cual era que Bella no saldría de compras con Alice más de una vez al mes. Pero no estaban tampoco traumadas, porque por lo que estaba oyendo nos llevarían de perchero. Tenían un morro. En realidad me daba igual con tal de estar con ella.

[…]

Acabábamos de salir de la última tienda de ropa y zapatos, del centro comercial.

-¿Vamos al cine? –Pregunto Alice. –Dicen que han sacado una de vampiros muy buena. –nos reímos todos, pero aun así nos dirigimos al cine igualmente.

-No te dará miedo la película ¿no? –Le dije mientras nos acomodábamos en las butacas del cine.

-¿Cómo crees que me va a dar miedo? –Me dijo restándole importancia, pero estaba nerviosa, no sabía disimular. Sonreí ampliamente mientras se apagaban las luces del cine, me iba a divertir. A eso de la mitad de la película, ya me estaba aburriendo, ya que me había cansado de reírme. Mire a Diana y tenía agarrado con fuerza los apoyaderos de los brazos. Estaba en tensión, y se mordía el labio constantemente con fuerza, como siguiese así se haría sangre. Sonreí, me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

-Vas a morir. –Pego un bote y un chillido que se giro medio cine hacia nosotros, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme a carcajada.

Alice y Jasper, se empezaron a reír disimuladamente, pero Alice disimulaba fatal.

-¡Emmett!, eres idiota, sabes el susto que me has dado. –Me dijo Diana intentando bajar la voz, para que la gente no se girase otra vez, mientras tenía la mano en el pecho.

-Vamos, no me dirás que no ha sido divertido –Le susurre, ella bufo molesta. Le sonreí, la rodee con mis brazos y le dije:

-¿Te has enfadado?, va perdóname –le dije.

-No lo dices en serio, no lo sientes, Emmett, se te esta escapándola la risa. –Me dijo riéndose, mientras me golpeaba el brazo, acabemos riéndonos los dos hasta que se la gente nos dijo que nos callásemos. Continuemos viendo la película, pero en un momento dado me di cuenta de que Diana se estaba abrazando así misma mientras fregaba los brazos.

-¿Tienes frio? –le pregunte preocupado.

-Un poco, -Me contesto. Empecé a mirar a Alice y Jasper, para ver si llevaban alguna chaqueta, pero ninguno llevaba.

-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunto curiosa.

-Mirar si llevaban chaqueta. –Le conteste.

-A, no te preocupes voy a salir, esta película no me gusta mucho, hay mucha sangre, se me va a remover el estomago, aparte tengo frio así recupero el calor, os espero fuera –Dijo en general mientras se levantaba. La vi salir de la sala.

-¿A que estas esperando? –Me pregunto Alice. Me gire y la mire interrogativamente. –Estas desenado seguirla, ¡hazlo!

Me reí por dentro esta Alice, pero me levante y seguí el mismo camino que Diana, oí susurra a Alice un ¡suerte!, lo cual me hizo preguntarme que había visto.

**BUENO LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE, CREO QUE MÁS O MENOS QUEDAN UNOS QUATRO O CINCO CAPITULOS COMO MAXIMO PARA QUE SE ACABE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	14. CAPITULO 13

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 13:

Emmett POV

Salí al pasillo, la busque con la mirada y la encontré sentada en las escaleras mientras se miraba las manos. Me dirigí hacia ella y me senté a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunte preocupado por la cara de tristeza que tenia.

Levanto la mirada de golpe, -¡Emmett! –Dijo sorprendida, -No te había visto.

La mire alzando una ceja, -¿Qué te pasa? –Diana se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, pero como la seguí mirando, suspiró y me dijo:

-En ocasiones, me siento totalmente fuera de lugar, no sé como explicártelo Emmett, quiero decir, que todo el mundo tiene una razón por la que vivir, yo no tengo ninguna, ¿me entiendes? –Me dijo mientras me miraba.

-Creo entender por dónde vas, pero te equivocas, todavía tienes que encontrar a tu alma gemela. –Le dije con pesar.

-Ya la he encontrado, -Susurro bajito, y mi mundo se vino abajo, sabía que pasaría pero no esperaba que fuese ya, ahora.

-¿Quién es? –Le pregunte casi sin voz.

Me miro y se encogió de hombros –Lo conocí cuando era totalmente humana, pero yo para él era simplemente como su hermana, simple y sencillamente su hermana. –Suspiro, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –Le pregunte impaciente, yo había vivido siempre a su lado mientras era humana, nadie nunca la había tratado como una hermana excepto yo, ¿Quién era entonces?, quizás lo conoció después cuando yo me convertí en vampiro. – ¿Lo conociste después de que yo me convirtiera en vampiro?

-No, -susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿alguna vez te has visto con algún chico sin que yo lo supiese? –Le pregunte sorprendido, cuando era humano siempre me lo contaba todo, o al menos eso había pensado yo siempre. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, suspiro y dijo:

-Veras Emmett, creo que te lo he dejado muy fácil, que te lo he dicho todo, para que pudieras entenderlo ya, quizás lo entiendes y es una manera de decirme que no, o simplemente no quieres verlo. –Dijo prácticamente en un susurro, y después dijo en voz más baja. –Esto es una estupidez, nunca debí hacer caso a Alice. –Y entonces cuando menciono a Alice, recordé lo que había oído decir a Alice antes de salir de la sala del cine, suerte, ¿Por qué suerte?, en adivinar lo que me estaba diciendo Diana ¿quizás?, y entonces mí mente junto toda la información, después hizo un revoltijo con toda esa información, y mi mente me dijo: Eres tú, pero eso era imposible, mi corazón y mi cerebro se habían con pinchado para jugarme una mala pasada, ella no me podía querer, pero es que realmente con todo lo que me había dicho… y si eran cosas de mi imaginación y lo fastidiaba todo. Y si no lo era, me dijo mi otra parte, ahora mismo podrías estarla besando en menos de lamentarte, ¡basta!, parezco tonto, se acabo, que sea lo que dios quiera:

-Diana, mira yo no sé exactamente a que te estas refiriendo con todo esto, -Le dije mientras me giraba hacia ella y le cogía de las manos -bueno una parte de mi piensa una cosa, pero es que como me equivoque la fastidio del todo. –Me quede callado, replantee mis posibilidades, y decidí lanzarme. La mire a los ojos, la contemple, acaricie su mejilla con una de mis manos y me empecé a acercar a su boca, dándole tiempo a reaccionar si no quería que la besase pero no se aparto, ni se movió, incluso juraría que se inclino hacia delante, y eso fue lo que me dio confianza para besarla, acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros, y al final, mis labios se fundieron con los suyos, la empecé a besar con ternura, con dulzura, con amor, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, que no era poco, y ella no se aparto en absoluto, al revés, coloco sus manos en mi nuca, impidiendo que me separara de sus labios, lo que me hizo sonreír y besarla con más intensidad. Al cabo del rato cuando nos separemos porque tenía que respirar, le susurre:

-Te quiero, mucho, de corazón, y… estoy esperando tu contestación no quiero pensar que lo he fastidiado todo, -Le dije mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. La oí reírse y abrí mis ojos, la mire estaba sonriendo ampliamente, parecía feliz, incluso diría que los ojos le brillaban.

-Emmett, tú no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando para besarte, no lo sabes, des de que era humana he estado perdidamente enamorada de ti. Eres mi alma gemela, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando pensé que estabas muerto, -Suspiro –Te quiero, -Me dijo en un susurro mientras me besaba, yo le correspondí gustoso, y emocionado por todo lo que acababa de decir.

[…]

Estábamos tumbados abrazados en la cama de Diana, le estaba acariciando el pelo con la mano suavemente, y le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla contra la mía. De vez en cuando nos besábamos, la quería tanto.

-Hora de dormir, -Le anuncie mientras la miraba sonriendo y le levantaba las sabanas para que entrase a dormir. Ella me miraba divertida, pero me hizo caso.

-Buenas noche Emmy, -Me dijo bajito, y otra noche que se dormía entre mis brazos, y que yo me pasaba toda la noche mirándola, contemplándola embelesado. Lo curioso es que las horas se me pasaban volando, parecían minutos.

[…]

Hoy nos mudábamos del pueblo, habíamos estado viviendo en Alaska des de hace cinco años, ya era hora de que nos mudásemos, sino la gente empezaría a sospechar y ahora que Diana vivía con nosotros y era otra Cullen, a más a más de que era un bruja, no queríamos que los Vulturies nos hicieran ninguna visita, ni queríamos tener ningún problema.

-Hola amor, -Dijo Diana mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso en el cuello, había estado tan metido en mis pensamiento que no la había ni oído entrar en la habitación, -¿ya estás preparado? –Me gire hacia ella, y la bese, nos separemos, y le sonreí ampliamente, -Sí, ¿tu? –Asintió con la cabeza.

_**-Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_Acabábamos de instalarnos en nuestra nueva casa, estaba en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Rusia. Habíamos llegado hace unos minutos de ir a cazar, y ahora estábamos conectando la wii, para jugar todos, cuando de repente Alice chilló, todos la miremos sorprendidos, estaba teniendo una visión, pero era extraño, Alice nunca chillaba en sus visiones algo malo había visto, Jasper se hacerlo rápidamente a su lado para intentar tranquilizarla, y todos como reacción lógica para saber que le pasaba a Alice miremos a Edward, este estaba tenso mirando a Alice con la mandíbula apretada, algo andaba mal, muy mal._

_-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte muy serio, quería saber qué pasaba._

_Alice y Edward me miraron al unisón, lo que me gusto menos._

_-Los Vulturies han venido a por Diana –Dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada._

[…]

**¿QUE OS A PARECIDO?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, YA NO QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS PARA ACABAR LA HISTORIA.**

**¡CUIDAROS MUCHO!**

_**Sanddra**__! :)_


	15. CAPITULO 14

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 14:

Emmett POV

Acabábamos de instalarnos en nuestra nueva casa, estaba en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Rusia. Habíamos llegado hace unos minutos de ir a cazar, y ahora estábamos conectando la wii, para jugar todos, cuando de repente Alice chilló, todos la miremos sorprendidos, estaba teniendo una visión, pero era extraño, Alice nunca chillaba en sus visiones algo malo había visto, Jasper se hacerlo rápidamente a su lado para intentar tranquilizarla, y todos como reacción lógica para saber que le pasaba a Alice miremos a Edward, este estaba tenso mirando a Alice con la mandíbula apretada, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte muy serio, quería saber qué pasaba.

Alice y Edward me miraron al unisón, lo que no me gusto nada.

-Los Vulturies han venido a por Diana –Dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada.

Oh dios mío, no podía ser, esto no podía estar pasando, me imagine la imagen de mi Diana sola e indefensa contra los Vulturies, no de eso nada, Diana me había contado cosas horrorosas que le hacían a las brujas para que delatasen a otras de la suyas, y lo que les hacían para sacarles información, no lo permitiría sobre mi cadáver.

-Demasiado tarde –Susurro Edward mientras me miraba. ¡Que! Chille mentalmente y antes de ser consciente estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Edward.

-Que quieres decir, ¡Habla! –Le chillé lo último. Edward no contesto, solo bajo la cabeza, me gire y mire a Alice, y ella repitió el mismo movimiento que Edward, y entonces salí corriendo siguiendo el aroma de Diana, tendría que haberlo sabido, lo tendría que haber notado, Diana estos días estaba más callada de lo normal, se perdía en sus pensamientos, y como un flash me llego a la mente la conversación de esta mañana:

_**Flashback:**_

_Estábamos recostados en la cama, desnudos, después de una fabulosa noche de pasión, aunque claro con Diana todo es fabuloso._

_-Emmett, ¿sabes que te amo con todo mí ser verdad? –Me dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarme a los ojos._

_-Pues claro cariño, igual que yo a ti. –Le dije mientras yo también me incorporaba para quedar cara a cara. – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

_Ella solo se encogió de hombros, -Emmett, si alguna vez me pasase algo, tienes que prometerme que seguirás con tu vida, que seguirás adelante… -No la deje acabar me senté de golpe en la cama arrastrando a Diana conmigo._

_-Que estás diciendo Diana, no hables tonterías, eso no lo digas ni en broma ¿vale? –Le dije mientras la miraba a la cara muy serio, no me gustaba nada lo que acababa de decir._

_-Está bien Emmy, era solo un suponer, no pasa nada. –Me dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Estas cosas no se suponen Diana. –Le dije mientras la abrazaba a mí y le besaba la coronilla, -Si alguna cosa te pasara… no se qué sería de mi, -Suspire frustrado, intentando quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y el sentimiento de perderla._

_-Te amo –Me susurro mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho. _

_-Yo más –Le dije mientras le besaba en la mejilla._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Soy idiota lo tenía que haberlo sabido, lo tenía que haber notado, ¡mierda!

-No te martirices Emmett –Me dijo Edward, des de detrás, toda la familia Cullen corría detrás mío,

-Estarías igual si Diana fuera Bella –Le dije de malas maneras, pero estaba enfadado, y él sabía que yo tenía razón.

-Diana ha estado toda la semana impidiendo que las visiones que me han llegado ahora me llegaran, quería protegernos, pero… -Dijo Alice dejando la frase a medias.

-Pero… -Le dije yo para que siguiera.

-Si me han llegado ahora, eso quiere decir que como mínimo esta herida. –Susurro Alice mientras bajaba la cabeza, esa frase lo que me hizo fue correr más rápido.

Llegamos a un claro, donde habían diferentes esencias, estaba la de diana, era la esencia más fuerte, y cinco más, las cinco últimas eran prácticamente nulas, lo que quería decir que ya no estaban presentes, pero se podían distinguir, y identificar, como las esencias de Dimitri, Alec, Jane, Félix y Aro, esto me aterro de sobre manera, y suplique a todo lo que me venía en mente que Diana estuviera bien. Busque con la vista a Diana, y la encontré en la punta del claro, debajo de un árbol tendida en el suelo, encima de un charco de su propia sangre, ignorando el ardor de mi garganta corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta ella, y me arrodille a su lado. Carlisle llego a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la empezó a examinar.

-¿Qué tiene? –Le pregunte a Carlisle desesperado, -¿Qué le pasa? –Le dije aterrado por el hecho de que su corazón cada vez se oía más lento y más bajo, se estaba muriendo.

-Tiene varios, por no decir muchos hematomas Emmett, la han golpeado varias veces, y uno de esos golpes le ha roto varias costillas, y una de ella se le ha clavado en su sistema, creando una hemorragia, ha perdido mucha sangre Emmett. –Me dijo en un susurro, mientras me miraba. –Aunque consiguiésemos llegar al hospital con ella con vida, no creo que se le pudiese salvar la vida. –Me dijo en un susurro de pesar, mientras bajaba la cabeza. –Por el ritmo de su corazón, no le quedan más que unos minutos de vida.

Empecé a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, no podía perderla no a ella, no por favor, y entonces empezar a pasar por mi mente como si fuera una película todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, tanto humanos, como no humanos, cuantos recuerdos…

-¿Y si…? –Dije bajito, muy bajito, pero Carlisle me escucho, y me miro. – ¿Y si la intento convertir?, ¿Crees que resultara? –Le pregunte ansioso por una posible alternativa a la muerte.

Carlisle me observó, y después observo a Diana, y dijo:

-Podemos intentarlo, no perdemos nada, ¿cres poder hacerlo? –Me pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza, sabía que pararía por ella, por tener una eternidad a su lado, por la eternidad que los Vulturies nos han arrebatado, malditos.

-Muy bien Emmett, escucha, tienes que inyectarle ponzona, con un poco basta, pero tienes que conseguir parar, tienes que hacerlo tú, sino la mataras, yo no puedo pararte, si lo intento lo más posible es que le desgarres el cuello. –Me dijo Carlisle muy serio, y con total sinceridad.

Asentí con la cabeza a me incline hasta rozar su cuello con mis labios, deposite un beso, y la mordí.

En muchas ocasiones la familia Cullen había tenido conversaciones sobre la sangre humana, en especial Edward, Carlisle y Jasper, era los únicos que la habían probado, decían que era sumamente deliciosa, que era como agua en mitad del desierto, que fluía por tu boca como si fuera seda, que nunca acababas de saciarte, pero sus descripciones se quedaban cortas, en el momento que la sangre de Diana rozo mi paladar se me fue todo pensamiento, era sumamente deliciosa, no se podía describir con palabras. Y en ese momento como si me hubiese caído un vaso de agua fría recordé de quien era la sangre que estaba bebiendo, era de MÍ Diana, tenía que parar por ella, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro, y con un valor más que sobrehumano, le inyecté ponzona, cuando creí que ya era suficiente me separe de ella, la mire, seguí igual, su corazón seguía igual de débil, mire a Carlisle buscando respuestas.

-Solo podemos esperar Emmett, esperemos que de resultado. –Dijo lo último en un susurro mientras miraba a Diana.

Cogí a Diana en brazos, y me dispuse a llevarla a casa, pero Carlisle me paro.

-Emmett vete a cazar, recupérate, te necesita fuerte, yo la llevare a casa, ¿de acuerdo? –Me dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos para coger a Diana, lo mire dudando, y mire a Diana tenia restos de sangre por todos sitios, los cuales me llamaban para lamerlos, la sangre me llamaba, Carlisle tenía razón, después de tantos años no podía dejar que la sangre me dominara, no, y mucho menos ahora que Diana me necesita. La puse delicadamente en los brazos de Carlisle, le bese la frente, susurrándole un Te amo, y eche a correr hacia el bosque.

[…]

Decidí regresar a casa después de estar cazando, había cazado de más para intentar no separarme de Diana, en los siguientes tres días. Había cazado varios osos y algunas panteras, que había olfateado mientras volvía a casa. Mientras corría había rezado a todos los dioses posibles que me sabia, para que despertara, para que sobreviviese, para que se quedase conmigo, porque tenía una cosa clara, si Diana no despertaba, iría a Volterra, y mataría al primero que se cruzase en mi camino y fuese un Vulturie, sabía que era un suicidio, pero si diana no estaba a mi lado, no me quedaba nada por lo que vivir.

Podía ver des de lejos la casa. Cuando entre en ella, me encontré a toda la familia menos Alice.

-Alice está limpiando y cambiando de ropa a Diana, quizás deberías hacer lo mismo. –Dijo Edward. Obviamente me iba a negar en rotundo cuando Bella me dijo suavemente:

-Mírate en el espejo Emmett, no creo que quieras que te vea así cuando despierte ¿no?

Me gire para mirarme en el espejo que había en la entrada, madre mía, no parecía yo, el poco pelo que tenia estaba sucio y despeinado, mis ropas estaban rotas y ensangrentadas, dejando casi al descubierto mi torso, lo que más me entristeció fueron mis ojos, ya no eran de ese color oro líquido, tan bonito que a mi Diana le encantaba, eran una especie de naranja con fragmentos rojos, suspire.

-No tienes de que preocuparte hijo, volverán a su color, y Diana despertara, estoy segura. –Me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba, no rechace su abrazo, ni mucho menos, la abrace fuerte contra mí mientras hundía mi cara en su cuello, necesita un apoyo, un soporte para no acabarme de derrumbar. Al cabo del rato le bese el cuello y le susurré un gracias, antes de subir por las escaleras a velocidad vampírica hasta mi cuarto, pase por delante de la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Diana, quería entrar, estar a su lado, sostener sus manos.

-Mientras te duchas y te cambias yo ya habré acabado de limpiar y vestir a Diana Emmett, cuanto antes lo hagas antes estarás aquí. –Me susurro Alice des de dentro de la habitación.

Bufe frustrado pero corrí a mi habitación me duche y me cambié de ropa. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de huéspedes, la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que supuse que Alice ya había acabado, entre en la habitación y la vi tendida en la cama, tapada con una sabana hasta la cintura, llevaba el pelo suelto que caía en la cama y por sus hombros, y vestía un vestido blanco de tirante fino, que se ajustaba a sus curvas, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a su lado, me senté en la cama y le rodee una de sus manos con las mías, su mano estaba fría, no tanto como la mía, pero si fría para un humano. Suspire y sin soltar su mano me recosté a su lado mientras una de mis manos seguía entrelazada con la suya, con la otra le acariciaba suavemente el rostro, el cabello, mientras la miraba fijamente, era tan hermosa, como le podía haber pasado algo así, a ella, si era un ángel, y preguntándome esto en mi mente se me hizo otra pregunta, ¿Cómo podían haber descubierto que Diana estaba aquí?, nos habíamos mudado hace nada, siempre éramos discretos, y entonces en mi mente se formaron dos opciones a cual peor, o nos estaban espiando y ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta, o entre nuestro círculo de amigos más cercano había un traidor. De nuestro círculo cercano sabían que nos habíamos mudado aquí, los Denali y nosotros mismos, de nosotros no creo que ninguno se fuese de la boca, porque sabiendo cómo son los Vulturies si supiesen que Diana había estado viviendo con nosotros, con las ganas de destruirnos que tiene también nos habrían matado, por eso Diana cuando supo que venían, se fue hacia ese claro, para que no supiesen de nosotros, pero eso a la vez descarta a los Denali, si alguno de ellos se lo hubiese dicho, Aro abría leído su mente, seguro, y entonces nos abría visto a nosotros. Suspire frustrado, todavía más que al principio, ¿Cómo se habían enterado?, en fin, me volví a concentrar en Diana, ahora lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar, quizás en el caso de que despertara, tendría las respuestas a mis preguntas.

**¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO? **

YA QUEDA POCO PARA LLEGAR AL DESENLACE, HASTA LA PROXIMA, BESOS!

PD: DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, ME GUSTA SABER QUE OS PARECE LA HISTORIA! GRACIAS!


	16. CAPITULO 15

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, otros son inventados por mí.**

CAPITULO 15:

Emmett POV

Estaba desesperado, ya habían pasado los tres días y Diana, no despertaba, su corazón seguía latiendo lentamente, ya no sabía qué hacer, ni yo, ni Carlisle, ni nadie de la familia, Alice estaba parecida a mí des de ayer, antes Alice veía a Diana en algunas visiones, pero des de ayer, dejo de verla, no la veía muerta, pero tampoco viva, simplemente no la veía, y eso nos hizo pensar a todos en lo peor. Encima para colmo, Alice y Edward, sabían que si Diana no despertaba no pensaba seguir viviendo, por lo cual se lo contaron al resto de la familia y no me dejan solo en ningún momento, hacen turnos para vigilarme. Suspire entrando en la habitación de Diana, había tenido que ir a cazar, después de haber probado la sangre humana, volvía a ser menos resistente al olor, me hizo recordar los primeros años como neófito. Me senté a su lado y la observe, me incline y roce su frente con mi frente, y entonces en menos de un parpadeo Diana estaba encima de mí cogiéndome del cuello y enseñándome los colmillos.

-Diana –Dije en un susurro sin poder creérmelo, y entonces sin pensar bien en lo que hacía me deshice de su agarre y la rodee con mis brazos mientras sollozaba. Al principio pude sentir como se tenso pero después susurro:

-Emmett, ¡dios mío! –Y me respondió el abrazo de manera que caímos los dos abrazos en la cama ella encima de mí.

-Te quiero –Le susurré una y otra vez en el oído, la quería tanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Me susurraba en el oído, mientras continuábamos abrazados. Y entonces note como la cama se hundía, y Diana dejaba de estar encima de mí abrazándome para estar entre los brazos de Alice, que empezó a hablar de manera rápida y sin respiros, atropelladamente.

-Oh Diana, te hemos echado mucho de menos, vaya susto nos has dado, tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, estaba tan frustrada, no podía verte, no podía saber nada, aixx… te e extrañado tanto…

-Alice, Alice, déjala respirar cariño –Dijo Jasper mientras apartaba a Alice de Diana. –Recuerda que es un neófito, hay que ir con precaución, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar. – En el momento que Jasper acabo de hablar en la habitación se formo un silencio incomodo, y entonces me decidí a hablar.

-Estábamos todos en el comedor cuando Alice tuvo una visión en que los Vulturis venían a por ti. Cuando llegamos al claro los Vulturis ya no estaban, solo estabas tú, -pare para coger aire, aunque no lo necesitaba para vivir, lo necesitaba para tomar valor. – Estabas prácticamente muerta, -hice una pausa y continúe – pero tu corazón latía, de manera débil y lenta, pero latía, Carlisle te reviso, y dijo que no llegaríamos al hospital, tu corazón se pararía antes, no había tiempo… - Había ido bajando el volumen de mi voz hasta que me quede callado, no me veía capaz de continuar, estaba sentado al lado de ella, pero tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, no podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la había convertido en un monstruo.

-Emmett, -Susurro, pero yo levante mi mirada. –Emmett mírame. –Me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y me obligaba a mirarla, sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran de ese gris tan bonito, tan único, ahora eran rojos carmesí. – Emmett escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir ¿vale?, cuando yo me dirigí a ese claro, yo estaba segura de que moriría, totalmente segura, no tenía ninguna duda, ¡ninguna!, el hecho de haberte visto cuando me he despertado me ha dejado, -Suspiro – No sé como explicártelo, sorprendida, alegre, feliz, impresionada, confundida, emocionada… no podría explicártelo, el hecho de estar aquí es como una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para empezar de cero, una segunda oportunidad para tener la familia que siempre quise, una segunda oportunidad para empezar mi vida contigo, una segunda vida que no pienso desaprovechar. Y escúchame Emmett, no creo en absoluto que me hayas convertido en un monstruo, ni creo que tú lo seas, ni que Jasper lo sea, no creo que los vampiros sean monstruos, en absoluto.

No sabía que decir, Diana me acababa de dejar sin palabras. Sonreí ampliamente me incline y la bese, olvidándome de todo el mundo, solo quería sentirla, volver a sentir esa seguridad que solo siento cuando estoy con ella. Y la bese una y otra vez, y otra, hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos. Si Diana fuese humana se abría sonrojado, conocía perfectamente el movimiento de cabeza y el fruncido de labios que hacia cuando estaba avergonzada. Yo en cambio sonreí ampliamente, como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

-Siento interrumpir hijos, pero creo que tendrías que llevarla a cazar, recuerda que acaba de despertarse, -Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa asomándole por debajo de la nariz -¿quieres que te acompañe alguien más? – Dijo poniéndose serio.

-No hace falta, -Le conteste mientras miraba sonriendo a Diana, la cual me devolvió el gesto en el momento en que mi mirada se cruzo con la suya. –Estaremos bien.

[…]

Estábamos tumbados en la cama, ella tenía la cabeza recostada en mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la frente o en el pelo. Me había venido a la mente, aquella vez que pensé que la perdía para siempre. Habían pasado tres meses desde ese día, aquello nos había unido a todos más, incluso aunque parezca imposible también a Diana y a mí. Diana llevaba muy bien lo de ser neófita, podía estar al lado de un humano y no atacarlo, solo que no demasiado tiempo. Alice y Jasper estaban en Madrid, por una pasarela de moda. Bella y Edward estaban de luna de miel, otra vez, habían decidido alquilar una casa en Australia, volverían en un mes. Y Esme y Carlisle habían salido a cazar. En la casa solo estábamos Diana y yo y habíamos aprovechado, para dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos pasionales, sin intentar no hacer ruido o preocuparnos de que alguien nos escuchase. Aunque tendríamos que compara una cama nueva, y reparar la pared, ya que estaba la silueta de Diana marcada, no habíamos llegado a la cama. Hace un rato que se me pasaba por la cabeza el tema de quien le había dicho a los Vulturies donde estábamos cuando paso lo de Diana, depende de quien fuera podía decirles donde estábamos ahora, y encima ahora harían cualquier cosa si se enteran de que Diana es un vampiro pero conserva los poderes de bruja, sería un problema muy grande. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el amor de mi eternidad.

-¿En qué piensas Emmy? –Me dijo mientras se giraba y se recostada en sus codos para mirarme a los ojos fijamente.

-En todo lo que te amo –Le respondí mientras la besaba.

Cuando nos separemos apoye mi frente contra la suya y nos miremos a los ojos, no sé cuanto rato estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos, quizás fueron segundos, minutos o horas, no lo sé.

-Hablo en serio Emmett, que es lo que te ronda por la cabeza, quizás te pueda ayudar. –Me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa preciosa, y una caricia en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos como inercia al sentir su tacto era tan suave. Sin abrir los ojos le dije:

-Cuando estabas convirtiéndote en vampiro tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, y pensé mucho en el hecho de cómo sabían que estabas aquí, y porque pensaron que solo estabas tú, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –Le pregunte mientras abría los ojos para mirarle a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y me dijo mientras se recostaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Veras las brujas cada cinco años tenemos que enviar una carta al ministerio de magia para confirmar que estamos vivas, si no envías esa carta te dan por muerta, y te buscan para saber si has muerto de manera natural o porque te han asesinado. Yo envié esa carta al ministerio cuando llegamos aquí con la lechuza, La única manera de rastrear esa carta es siguiendo a la lechuga cuando vuelve y eso es bastante complicado pero no imposible, Aro lo hizo así, envió a Demetri a seguir la lechuza. Aro sabía de mi existencia, ¿te acuerdas de Sharon? –Me pregunto mientras me miraba, asentí con la cabeza sin decir palabra. –Aro la toco, supongo que mientras dormía o algo, y me vio a mí, pero solo a mí, yo no le conté nada de vosotros a Sharon, por si acaso, y menos mal que no lo hice. –Termino de hablar Diana en un susurro.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Le pregunte sorprendido por todo, enfadado por no haberme dicho lo de la lechuza, y alegre de saber que nadie cercano nos había traicionado.

-Aro tiene demasiado ego como para no contarme su plan maestro mientras me retorcía. –Dijo con los ojos desenfocados y haciendo una mueca, lo estaba recordando. La abrace para enfundarle ánimos.

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. –Le susurré en el oído mientras continuábamos abrazados.

-Los siento, -Me respondió en un susurro, me encogí de hombros aunque no me viera.

-No importa, Te amo. –Le dije mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza contra mí.

-Yo también, Te amo, por el resto de mi vida. –Me dijo Diana.

-Por el resto de la eternidad. –Conteste mientras cerraba los ojos.

**FIN**

_Hasta aquí llega esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado, comentarme y decirme que os a parecido._

_Tengo que dar las gracias a aquella gente que ha seguido la historia y me ha dejado mensajes, tanto a la vista de todos, tanto a los que me han enviado ánimos y mensajes de apoyo en privado. Cada mensaje que recibo me hace ilusión, y me anima a seguir a delante._

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_PD: Estoy empezando otra historia, esta vez va de Edward y Bella, espero que la leáis y me digáis que os parece._

_¡CUIDAROS!_

_**Sanddra :)**_


End file.
